Swayed from the Truth
by phoenix220
Summary: What is truth? Do you believe the person throwing you out of the house calling you a whore or the one who kissed your cheek before they left? Grimmjow's neighbours cause issues after bringing home the hot dancer from the bar. Grimm/Ichi Yaoi. For VL xxx
1. Chapter 1

Swayed from the truth

Hey peeps, wee inspiration that wouldn't let me ignore it. This is actually for a friend of mine Vincent Luccion who gave me a couple of points that moulded its way into this. It won't be a massively long story, bit angsty but mainly fluffy and most definitely Grimm/Ichi. But with me what else would it be!

Anyway I love the fact that I have made **real** friends on here and that I have somewhere to share this love of all things yaoi.

Disclaimer - yeah i don't own anything you recognise, probably most of what you recognise is misspelt and OOC so yeah not mine!

Chapter 1

Gullible, that was the best word for it, naïve possibly? Ichigo shook his head, naïve made out that he didn't know _exactly_ what he was in for, what he had so stupidly agreed to after not being able to withstand the puppy dog eyes streaming from his so called best friend. _Charity_ was the outcry from the whole group, _think of the babies_ being Mashiro's plea when he balked at the idea.

Dancing was his life, he didn't _do _anything else. Sure he went to class like he was expected to and if the situation demanded it he would even go home but he avoided that as much as possible. His father's version of affection tended to cause more bruises than he could easily explain away and he was sick of insisting to social workers that _no_, his father didn't abuse him, he was just an idiot. He usually crashed in the warehouse that his crew had rented out, the large area big enough to practice in and the upstairs office space split into three areas, two designated to sleeping quarters. He had always thought it was pretty perfect until it meant he was cornered and made to agree to a performance in a pole dancing bar. _Pole dancing_.

The crew had been landing some pretty sweet gigs, it helped that Hachi was an excellent manager and too damn nice for folks to say no too. He was slyer than he looked and often they got more for the gigs with the gentle giant on their side. From performing at festivals to flash mobbing for events, promoting businesses, they made enough money to be comfortable, Ichigo more than the others due to his age and frugal nature. Hiyori was only a little older than him but had a secret shopping obsession – one that could get a shoe thrown at him if he commented and the others had homes or other responsibilities that needed support.

Ichigo paid his way with the warehouse but his dad was covering his course fees and he didn't need a car or anything, preferring the freedom his skates gave him round the city. The thought made him glance over at the well-worn boots, the thought that he could scarper his way out of grinding on a metal pole being very tempting but he had agreed and it wasn't as though it was a normal night in the club, they were running a charity event and there would be all sorts of things happening. He guessed the routine wasn't too bad; he just really wasn't looking forward to Lisa's version of costumes this time.

"Ichigo, your turn."

Ichigo cursed under his breath before heading into the girls' domain.

"Right, take 'em off."

_iiiiiiiii_

"You missed a bit." The emotionless drone stopped Grimmjow in his tracks; one blue eyebrow cocked over at the little genius slouched on the deckchair. Ulquiorra wasn't exactly Grimmjow's best friend but they got along alright, enough for Grimmjow to no longer snap back a nasty line.

"Where?" Grimmjow ran his mostly clean hands over his face, trying to feel out the spot he'd missed.

Ulquiorra rolled his neon green eyes, hauling his body out of the chair and heading over, snagging a bit of kitchen towel off the roll hanging from a rope loop near the sink in the kitchenette. He rose up on his tiptoes and rubbed the black grease from Grimmjow's neck, the blue haired man just grunting his thanks as he dipped down a bit. It was really hard to have a decent wash in the tiny sink in the toilet in the workshop so someone missing a spot wasn't really an irregular occurrence.

"Cheers Kiora, don't know why we've got to get all pussied up tonight, not like it's a big deal or something."

"As hard as it might seem, sometimes it can be just nice to not suck beer from cans in front of the workshop, besides, Starrk's paying."

Grimmjow's blue eyes lightened at that thought, the main reason he agreed to put on _shoes_ instead of his faithful battered converse after shedding the steel toe cap boots that were almost a second skin to him. Proper shoes that were probably going to give him a major blister and suit trousers, the jacket still in his car to keep it clean. The suit was a deep blue colour, one of his female friends telling him it made his eyes 'pop' or some shit like that and the neon yellow shirt Tier had chosen would certainly have people looking. He knew he looked good naked so anything over him was just window dressing and he could pull it off.

Ulquiorra was in a predictable black suit, his deep grey shirt keeping the look monochrome but his eyes didn't need any colour to pop and if everyone else was looking as sharp as they two of them they were going to make a spectacle.

Starrk had organised a car to pick them all up, the sleek black vehicle only a few steps down from a limousine that took the six workers off for some food before a night on the tiles, paid for by the company after another successful year showing high profits. Starrk was a smart man who hired talent straight out of college, sometimes not waiting till they graduated before taking them on as apprentices. Grimmjow was still six months from getting his diploma, Ulquiorra due to graduate at the same time and most of their small garage wasn't much older. Starrk had six garages in his name but he had a soft spot for his young division. Grimmjow was a master with a spanner, he could almost sense where problems were, sometimes before Ulquiorra's little electronic device could come back with a number. Ulquiorra ran everything electrical, Nnoitra was a body man, metal moulding in his genes, according to the skinny guy. He also claimed to be an expert in female bodies, something that had earned him a kick in the nuts from Tier or Nel, the only girls in their team. They were finished off by their artist, Szayel having the eye for colour and the hand for air brush art. Grimmjow could slap a decent paint job onto a car but he didn't have any patience for shadowing and pen lining.

Grimmjow had planned to go into restoration, liking older engines to tinker with and not having to rely on code readers but he was grateful for the position he had and it gave him experience plus the once and a while chance to tinker when an older model came in. He did tend to get covered in oil and grease as he worked over a car but it didn't bother him.

Grimmjow sat between Szayel and Ulquiorra for the meal and got to watch the two girls berate Nnoitra who just laughed loudly over them. It was a good team, each of them with their own strengths and each having a good work ethic. Starrk himself didn't work too hard, he didn't have to once his businesses had all taken off and the loud nonsense of his youngest team seemed to sooth him, Starrk often snoozing on the ratty couch in the kitchenette like he was one of them rather than their boss.

"So what is the plan after this then boss?" Nnoitra had his hand over Nel's face, the pretty green haired women turning red, angry that Nnoitra had cut her off.

"We have an invitation to a charity event, hence the dress code. It's all covered though guys, just have fun."

Grimmjow exchanged a grimace with Nnoitra, neither looking forward to a snooty charity ball and they simultaneously slouched in their chairs. Starrk smirked at the pair, shaking his head lightly.

"Probably should have mentioned it is in a strip club first eh?"

Nnoitra shot upright quickly, his one eye wide at the venue and a wide smile over his face. Grimmjow sniggered, not against strip clubs as a whole but he didn't hold them in high regard, anyone selling their body had to be either desperate or in trouble, two things he tended to avoid.

_iiiiiii_

_"Come out of there Ichigo!"_

The door did muffle the voices, Ichigo wasn't sure it would when he first slammed it in his crew's faces. It wasn't just the outfit, or the makeup, or the lights, or the crowd. It might have been the combination however.

The trousers weren't bad, long flowing hakama from a traditional Japanese outfit that hugged his midsection and skirted around his feet, they were actually quite cool and they moved gracefully as he danced. His only upper covering was a bandage like wrap thing that went round his lower jaw and down his neck to cross to his left shoulder and under his arm, covering his pectoral and shoulder blade but leaving the rest of him bare. He wasn't embarrassed about his body, he just didn't show it off all that often, even wearing a UV top when out at the beach. He didn't like the stares at the large scars on his torso, often leading people down the parental abuse route once more but they were just accident reminders he'd rather forget about. The makeup paled his face down, red lines crossing under his eyes and Lisa had sprayed his usually bright orange hair black, pinning in extensions to the back and while Ichigo wasn't against long hair, hair down to his ass was a pain to dance with. The longest Ichigo had ever let his get to was on his shoulders, with the front clipped shorter to keep it out of his eyes. The rest was made up with same, all wearing black and white, their hair made black if it wasn't already; Mashiro also protested the look but not as much as Ichigo but he was the only one trapped in a broom cupboard like a little kid.

His one saving grace was that he wasn't recognisable, the hair, makeup and that half his face was covered would save his identity.

"Ichigo, open the door please."

Ichigo rolled his eyes, pulling out the big guns was unfair. Ichigo clicked the door open, seeing his little sister's face light up as she spotted him, arms round his waist as soon as she could. Seventeen was technically too young to be in the club but Shinji had got special allowance for her to be in for the charity night since the dances weren't sexualised and as long as the girl kept on the luminous orange band declaring she was under age to the bar staff just so that she could come along and watch her big brother dance. Yuzu idolised Ichigo, the elder not spending nearly enough time with her but Shinji had a soft spot for her as well and allowed her to come along to the warehouse as often as she liked, but she wasn't allowed to stay. Ichigo's other sister, Yuzu's twin, had little interest in her brother's dancing even if she loved her brother she wasn't bothered about special allowances into a club when she could be out with her friends.

"Oh Ichigo, you look amazing, I can't wait to see you dance!"

Ichigo glared over Yuzu's shoulder, Shinji's shit eating grin replying, there was no way Ichigo could say no to his darling little sister.

The stage was covered by a red curtain, keeping the eyes out but not the noise as the group set up, the two shining poles standing proudly on with side of the centre. Ichigo took up his place behind one of them, Kensei giving him a nod from behind the other one. The two males had been the only ones with the training and the strength to actually use the club's main attraction, Kensei coming from a gymnastic back ground and though Ichigo had laughed his ass off at Shinji falling from the pole, he really hoped to not copy their leader.

The music started lightly, the piano playing gently as the curtain parted, the group not moving until the music dropped, Shinji and Rose moving first. Ichigo just waited till his cue, Kensei moving with him. Ichigo gripped the pole with his arms wide, his body lifting to the side with one leg coming right over to rest on his shoulder. Holding it for a moment, he risked a glance at Kensei, seeing the older man's arms tremble slightly as well. Music changed out again, their legs coming up over their heads and gripping the pole between their ankles with their backs against the pole. Three beats before they rose up, hands grabbing the pole and the legs gently coming down, Ichigo noting his toes pointing perfectly. He rolled his eyes at the habit. Both pulled their legs into a long split, groins to the pole and they slowly straightened their arms out over the legs, the pole held firmly between their thighs and the back of their arm. Both dropped out of that and spun round the pole to the ground, sliding to the front on their asses before lifting up onto their shoulders as they spun. Ichigo cursed as his extensions pulled but he couldn't spare a hand to check if they were still in. He went up on a knee, his breath coming a little hard as he took his first look around, the sea of faces blending in mostly but one table stood out, his eyes picking out bright hair by habit and pink and blue were definitely unusual enough to be noticed. It was the blue haired male that kept his attention most, the blue eyes piercing through him and making his breath come that little bit harder. Ichigo rose to his feet, trading places with Love before they finished out the routine, Ichigo still staring at the blue haired man. He had a cocky smirk on his face but it didn't make him any less attractive and once Ichigo had stopped dancing he could tell the guy was built even under his clothes.

"Hey Ichigo, you're not supposed to drool when you're dancing." Shinji wrapped his arm around Ichigo as they took a bow, Ichigo noting a scowl now on his obsession who was staring back at him. Ichigo was tempted to throw Shinji's arm off him, just to show the man he wasn't attached but felt a little silly just thinking that.

"Shut the fuck up, you made me pole dance, you owe me big time."

"Oh don't worry, I'll pay you back."

Ichigo and crew made their way off stage, Ichigo wanting to get changed but Lisa and Mashiro grabbed him and pulled him into the main bar to enjoy the rest of the evening, many more dance acts to come and plenty of booze to be drunk. "Come on Berry-bun, Shinji's buying the first round. Everyone else is staying in their costumes."

Ichigo let himself be pulled to the bar, a bottle of beer pressed into his hand. Ichigo looked over at his sister but was that she was clutching a can of soda as she perched on the bar stool, Hiyori sitting beside her and chatting away to the younger girl. Ichigo just stood and half listened to the conversations, swaying on his feet to work the aches out of his thighs when a hand gripped his upper arm, pulling him round. Ichigo felt like he fell into the blue eyes as he turned, the man he'd been staring at now standing behind him, slightly taller than Ichigo with broad shoulders. His hand was large and warm against Ichigo's bare skin which brought a flush to Ichigo's cheeks, the pale makeup covering it.

"Hi,"

"Hey, thanks for the drink, can I return the favour?"

Ichigo frowned in confusion about to question the other when Shinji appeared at his side, arm around Ichigo's shoulder again. "Don't question the gentleman Ichigo, just accept. _Told you I'd pay you back."_ The last part was said quietly. Ichigo just nodded dumbly, Shinji giving him a light push in the other's direction.

_iiiiiiiii_

Grimmjow was sucking back beers faster than he normally would. The acts they had seen on the stage were a bit strange, one contortionist that was just uncomfortable to watch and two female dancers that were more of a comedy routine than a serious dance. The third group caught his attention, their costumes were more revealing and it was a big group. Two males took to the pair of poles, one with long black hair that caught his attention. The guy could move on the pole, his body ripped and gleaming in the spot lights. It wasn't until he hit the stage to join his crew that he spotted his observer, Grimmjow not taking his eyes off him. One of the other male dancers slung an arm around the black haired man, drawing a scowl over his guy's face. Whatever was said was a mystery to Grimmjow thanks to the wrapping around the mouth of the one he was watching and they left the stage soon after that, Grimmjow not taking his eyes off the guy until he was out of sight.

Five minutes later one of the waitresses came over with a tall glass of beer, sitting it in front of Grimmjow with a wink. "Courtesy of the gentleman with the long black hair." She gestured over to the bar, Grimmjow automatically recognising the dancer from the stage and Grimmjow raised his eyebrows, surprised at the man's forwardness. He took a slurp, savouring the expensive taste of the European beer before getting up and heading over. He put a hand out and gripped the man's toned arm, turning him round. He had noticed the guy had dark eyes on the stage but the deep brown eyes were actually pretty up close, something Grimmjow hadn't thought a guy's eyes could be. Long lashes surrounded them, liner thickly round them to make them stand out from the makeup on his skin. He'd pulled the wrap thing down off his chin to drink and had smeared the white makeup to show his tan skin underneath in streaks.

The other was clearly shocked to see him, brown eyes wide and mouth opening and closing a bit until he choked out a hello.

"Hey, thanks for the drink, can I return the favour?" Grimmjow frowned slightly at the deep frown on the other's face; clearly the guy was confused by what he was saying. The blond who'd had his arm around Grimmjow's interest returned, arm out again and encouraged the man to go with it, whispering something in his ear. The guy was shoved his way, Grimmjow pulling him a bit closer by the hand still on the guy's arm. "My name's Grimmjow, what's yours?"

"Ichigo, erm."

"You didn't send me that drink did you?" Grimmjow's answer came via a brisk shake of the head. "Do you want me to go away?" The reply was a strong shake of the head, the brown eyes still wide but at least he wanted to stay.

The next act was up on the stage but neither man bothered to pay attention to it, both drinking as they stared at each other. Grimmjow wasn't used to pursuing but the more he looked at the other the more he fancied the chance. The body in front of him was worth staring at, he particularly wanted to wrap his hands around the tiny waist and hold it against him. When Ichigo had finished his bottle Grimmjow headed to the bar, one arm around Ichigo to keep him close, the arm dropping to around Ichigo's waist as they stood at the bar. Grimmjow called a bar man over, glancing at the other to ask what he wanted.

"Just another," Ichigo held up his beer bottle, Grimmjow gesturing for two before the guy headed to get them.

"Fancy a shot?" Grimmjow grinned over at the other, Ichigo nodding slowly. "Two tequilas please."

_iiiiiiii_

Ichigo wasn't a big drinker, his body wasn't exactly a temple but he had lived a fairly strict lifestyle to keep himself in shape for years so two shots of tequila along with the beers was enough to get him nicely buzzed. His companion was hot and hard, pressed against him tighter the more they drank. Ichigo hadn't seen any of his crew for a while but with Grimmjow's breath on his neck as he leaned in to talk, he wasn't really worrying about the others. Ichigo had asked what the black smear on Grimmjow's skin was, Grimmjow flushing slightly before rubbing at it. Hearing Grimmjow was a mechanic was pretty hot. Ichigo had pressed his front against Grimmjow's side, asking how big his wrench was.

"Why don't you find out?"

Grimmjow slammed Ichigo onto the wall, devouring his mouth hard as Ichigo scrabbled to grab a hold on the other. Grimmjow had taken Ichigo down a hall way, heading to the private dance rooms which were being used as dressing rooms for the acts that night. Ichigo unlocked his, slamming and locking the door behind him, tossing the only key the group had onto the floor as Grimmjow attacked him once more. Ichigo winced as his back was slammed onto the door, Grimmjow yanking him up and wrapping his legs around his waist. Grimmjow bit and sucked a path down Ichigo's neck, digging his groin in as he sank his teeth into Ichigo's neck muscle.

"I'm going to fuck you, if you have a problem with that say now." Grimmjow's voice was gravelly as he made himself clear.

"No glove, no love." Ichigo wasn't usually forward like this but he was nicely lubricated and his partner was domineering enough to turn his head.

Grimmjow fumbled with the ties holding Ichigo's hakama together, Ichigo pushing his hands away and doing it himself, the loose trousers falling open and showing his tight boxers, his length rock solid inside them. Grimmjow dumped him down, the hakama flowing to the ground before Ichigo found himself thrown over to the sofa encircling the room. Grimmjow toed off his shoes, kicking them to the side before snapping his suit trousers open, dropping them and pushing his boxers down as well. Grimmjow's pride was hard in his hand as he pushed his way between Ichigo's legs, one arm hooking under Ichigo's back and pulling him up and close. Grimmjow flashed a shiny square at Ichigo, the condom between his teeth a second later so he could pull Ichigo's boxers down. Ichigo pulled the foil square out of Grimmjow's teeth so that he could pull the man in for another kiss, Grimmjow taking control of it quickly and stealing Ichigo's breath. Grimmjow broke the kiss, presenting three fingers to Ichigo's face and looking expectantly at him.

Ichigo grabbed Grimmjow's wrist, running his tongue up the middle finger before taking all three in his mouth at once and getting them as wet as he could. He wasn't stupid; he knew where they were going.

One finger took his breath away; it had been a while since he was on the receiving end. Grimmjow held him tightly, chests pressed on each other and Ichigo could feel Grimmjow's snigger when Ichigo gasped over the second finger pressing in. Ichigo started to move as his body recognised the pleasure it was about to receive and the third finger slid in without pain.

Grimmjow pulled him up, shoving him over and pressing Ichigo's chest along the back rest of the sofa. He nudged Ichigo's legs wider, kneeling between them before laying himself over Ichigo's back. "Open wide." Grimmjow rolled the rubber over himself, spitting on his hand to ease the way before holding Ichigo's hips still with one tight hand, easing inside the other. Grimmjow had to squeeze his eyes shut, the tightness in his partner was unbelievable and he didn't want to hurt the other man. Not only was that bad morally, he selfishly didn't want the other to demand him to stop. Grimmjow was an ass sometimes but he wasn't a rapist.

Ichigo tried to straighten his spine as the large cock pushed its way inside. Grimmjow wouldn't let him run away but was kind enough to ease in gently and hold still for a moment to allow Ichigo to calm down. It didn't last long however, Grimmjow pulling out and slamming back in, Ichigo biting back his scream at the force. He loved it, no one had ever pushed him that hard and he arched his back, waiting for the next. Grimmjow's hands flexed around Ichigo's hip bones, the man pressing open mouthed kisses down Ichigo's spine.

"Fuck kid, you feel amazing. I just want to fuck you into the sofa." Grimmjow nibbled at Ichigo's ear as he spoke. His cock felt like it was getting sucked in with every thrust, like the Ichigo's body was greedy for more and Grimmjow was more than happy to oblige.

"God please, do it, do it as hard as you can." Ichigo gasped as his wish was granted, Grimmjow gripping Ichigo's shoulder to shove him back into Grimmjow's groin as strongly as he could. They came together with a slap every time, Ichigo's own, neglected member bouncing with each thrust. Ichigo reached for it, smearing the beading precum over his length before gripping it tightly, beating it off in harmony to the hammering his ass was getting.

Grimmjow realised what he was doing, his fingers digging into the toned skin in front of him. "Squeeze one out for me, I'm gonna keep fucking you until you paint that sofa white."

Ichigo was tempted to grip the base of himself, just to prolong the inevitable but he was hurtling towards it too fast, streams of white splattering onto the leatherette red sofa under them. Grimmjow's grip increased as Ichigo came, the cavern he was buried in having just tightened. He pressed Ichigo onto the sofa harder, leaning so he was thrusting down before emptying himself, his fingernails leaving half-moon depressions in Ichigo's skin.

Grimmjow took a breath before gripping the base of the condom, pulling out gently and rolling it off, a quick knot in the top holding his juice inside. Grimmjow slumped onto the sofa, pulling Ichigo onto his lap and holding him close. Ichigo appreciated the tenderness after the sexy but brutal fuck he'd just had and rested his head on Grimmjow's shoulder. "That was fucking amazing kid, care to get out of here and do it again?"

Ichigo was quick to agree, stripping off the stupid one shoulder top thing, slinging his jeans and t-shirt on before grabbing his bag and heading out. He quickly tossed Hiyori the key, pressing a kiss on Yuzu's head before leaving without a word and grabbing Grimmjow's hand as they exited, a taxi already there for them.

Ichigo didn't get a tour per say but after getting fucked in all the major rooms in the guy's apartment he knew the basic layout of the place. The view from the living room window was amazing, thankfully high enough up that no one could see his ass as he was fucked against the glass. Grimmjow's bedroom was small, his bed taking up most of it but it was big enough for Grimmjow to sink between Ichigo's legs and fuck him slow and hard.

Four times was a lot even over the course of several hours and Ichigo struggled to move, the pain lancing up his spine making his grimace and the heavy weight of his partner pressing him into the mattress more. Ichigo wasn't really one for a one night stand, especially with a stranger so he wasn't sure about the etiquette, the twice he'd had a one-time thing it had been with a kind of friend where it wasn't weird to stay but Ichigo wasn't sure about waking up in a stranger's place.

"Stay, if you want to. I don't mind." Grimmjow's voice was tired and slurred, the alcohol they'd been drinking still heavy in his system. They hadn't stopped, Grimmjow having a large supply at home and Ichigo was damn glad he didn't have class in the morning.

Ichigo turned his head to look at Grimmjow's face, the other's chest pressed against his own since Grimmjow was still in between Ichigo's legs. The eyes were closed and his mouth was open, warm breath puffing against Ichigo's smooth chest.

"N-no, I'll go, it's okay. I don't want to intrude." Ichigo made to get up but warm hands held him still, Grimmjow nuzzling his skin.

"Intrude? I think I'm the intruder here; I intruded your insides enough times that you'll have issues walking. Stay, plus you are warm. I like warm." Grimmjow's arms wrapped around Ichigo's chest, Ichigo's arms settling on top of them and over Grimmjow's shoulder.

Ichigo settled down, grimacing at the slight sticky feeling he'd left on both of them in the last round but Grimmjow was right, it was nice and warm where they were.

About an hour later Ichigo stirred, his bladder reminding him that he'd had a fair bit to drink and he needed to use the facilities but Grimmjow was still laying on top of him. Deciding that urinating his one-night stand's bed was worse than waking the guy, he shook Grimmjow's shoulder, stroking the fine blue hairs on the nape of his neck.

"Grimmjow, I'm sorry but I really need to pee." Ichigo struggled out when Grimmjow started to move, grumbles coming from his deep chest. Ichigo scarpered to the toilet, having to sit due to the urgency and once he'd finished, he washed his hands and his abdomen, the dried evidence being unpleasant. Before Ichigo left the toilet he considered his next direction. To go back into the bed of the incredibly hot and sexy man was obviously appealing; and Grimmjow was not wrong in the assumption of the pain in Ichigo's hips and back but the quick clean exit out to the living room to get his clothes and then out the door was also there. He wouldn't even disturb the sleeping man in the next room.

The toilet door banging open made his mind up for him, Grimmjow stumbling slightly as he blinked in the bright lights. He growled a bit, making his way over to the pan. He paused as he reached Ichigo, pulling Ichigo's head close by a large hand on the back of it. He pressed a quick kiss on Ichigo's cheek before pushing him gently towards the door. "Go keep the bed warm, I'll just be a minute."

Ichigo did as he was told, his face flushing at the endearing action and he pressed his hand gently to his cheek as he crawled onto the bed again. The duvet was still holding in the heat and Ichigo snuggled into the warm pillows, jumping slightly when the bed dipped behind him. Grimmjow laid his body down right behind Ichigo and pulled the smaller body into his, legs curling round each other. "Sorry, I'm a snuggler. You can shove me away if you like."

Ichigo shivered from the deep voice speaking into the nape of his neck. The warm breath made his skin grow goose bumps. He shook his head slightly, not wanting to head butt the one behind him before holding the arms around him. "It's fine, it's not something I get a lot." Or ever as his mind reminded him. The only person to snuggle him was Shinji after too much alcohol. And that was never Ichigo's idea.

The morning came far too quickly, Ichigo moaning as the body behind him moved. He cut off the complaint as another kiss was planted on his cheek. "Sorry, I gotta get up for work. If you don't have anywhere to be then stay in bed." The duvet was pulled up over Ichigo's shoulder to stop him getting cold and it was enough to prevent him really coming round and realising the situation. Grimmjow got a quick shower before dressing, smiling at the slack mouth on the man in his bed before perching in front of him. He ran his hand through the black hair, Ichigo moving into the hand slightly. He came around a bit, the deep brown eyes still filled with sleep. "Hey gorgeous. Just wanted to say cheerio. I'm already late but feel free to stick around, I'll be back later. If you gotta go then remember to leave me your number and slam the door shut okay?" Grimmjow chuckled at the cute sleepy look on the other's face. Ichigo nodded his head before snuggling back down, a small smile on his face when Grimmjow pecked another kiss on his cheek.

Grimmjow was smirking all the way out of his place and down the stairs. He spotted his neighbour, Melony Mallia, the girl instantly freezing and flushing red when she saw him. She lived on the same floor as Grimmjow with her 'friend' Loly. One was blond and one was brunette, the blond a bit ditzy and easy to embarrass and the brunette a grade A bitch.

"Morning Melony."

Her eyes widened when he spoke to her. "M,m-morning Grimmjow. Working on a Saturday?"

"Yup, no rest for the wicked. Oh if you happen to see a hottie escaping from my apartment can you remind him to leave me his number?" Grimmjow gave her a steaming grin when she nodded, the girl taking a big gulp before turning her flaming face towards her own door. Grimmjow laughed when he walked away, taking the stairs rather than waiting for the elevator.

_iiiiiiii_

Ichigo decided he loved Grimmjow's bed. He wasn't sure he liked himself much after deciding to stay in the bed after the owner vacated it but the bed itself wasn't to blame. Ichigo managed to pull himself out when his bladder demanded it the second time and he didn't go back, heading to the kitchen instead to get a drink. Grimmjow house was fairly neat, the clothes strewn on the floor being Ichigo's after all but it was comfortable and very masculine. The large television on the black glass stand in the living room was the main focal point and the sofas were very comfortable, he'd found that out the night before. He sat on one as he had a cup of coffee before heading home and looked at the pictures on the wall, his favourite being a young Grimmjow with a football and a medal, his blue hair just as bright as it was as an adult.

Ichigo was just getting himself sorted, trying to find a pen to jot his number down when there was a knock at the door, Ichigo placing his mug in the sink before opening it, expecting a parcel or something but saw the exceptionally pissed off brunette instead, slamming the door over to stop the fist aimed at his face impacting. A foot stopped the door from closing properly and Ichigo back pedalled to get away from the woman forcing her way into Grimmjow's apartment.

"Get the hell out, you fucking whore, get out of his home."

Ichigo blinked down at her, she was several inches shorter than him but was clearly not intimidated by his size. "Who the hell are you? Grimmjow knows I'm here." Ichigo had to grab her upper arms to stop her clawing at him. She jerked away from his grasp, leaving gouges down his bare arms.

"Yeah, he brings home trash often enough for me to recognise it. And he sends me in to clean up afterwards. Get the hell out and I will be looking in your pockets before you leave, can't trust a fucking whore after all."

Ichigo frowned, glancing down at his bleeding forearms. The bitch was after blood and was vicious enough to draw it. "Whoa, chill out woman. I'm leaving anyway. What do you mean he sends you in afterwards?"

"After he brings home some weak piece of shit to screw all night he asks me and my girl to clear them out and clean up. Can't have him coming back to a slut's mess everywhere."

Ichigo's frown deepened. The girl seemed very sure of herself, making him question Grimmjow's insistence he stay. Perhaps Grimmjow just didn't like to deal with the aftermath of a one night stand and this girl was telling the truth. The one thing keeping him suspicious was the tender kisses Grimmjow had given him while not in the act. It was unusual to show such gentleness to a stranger but Ichigo felt something for the larger man and had assumed it was reciprocated. "I think you need to leave. This isn't your house and I don't know you. I can assure you I will not be leaving a mess but I'm not letting you kick me out." Ichigo turned his back on the girl, finally spotting a pen on the end table near the window. He pulled a receipt out of his pocket before scribbling his number and name on it, placing it on the TV stand with the pen before heading to the door. His back was already packed and ready for him, the girl standing with her arms folded glaring at him.

"What was that, what did you just write down?" She darted over and snatched the paper off the unit, Ichigo making a sound of protest. The next second had Ichigo on the ground after being taken off guard and he had to quickly grab the woman's arms before she gouged at his face. Her nails slid over the back of his hands making his grip slip slightly but he spun them, pressing her into the floor and pinning her hands on the ground with his superior strength. "You think he wants your number? You cheap slut of a whore?"

Ichigo grabbed her up off the floor, twisting one of her wrists behind her while repelling her towards the door. He grabbed his bag in his spare hand and had them both in the corridor the next second, slamming Grimmjow's door behind him. "Look I don't know what your deal is but I will be telling Grimmjow about this. You've got no right to attack me, go home and give yourself a fucking shake."

Instead of biting his head off or attacking him again, the woman just laughed, holding her stomach with glee over her face. "You think he'll actually call you? Have you any idea just _how_ many people I deal with for him? I know you're trying to convince yourself that I'm just a nut job forcing my way in but I live right there." She pointed about five doors down. "Me and Melony get on _really_ well with Grimmjow, I've been in his house many times, and I've left the next day _many_ times. Don't think you're anything special princess. You're not even as cute as most of the twinks he brings home. Do yourself a favour and forget about him. Be glad I got you out, he beat the shit out of the last one to hang about too long."

Ichigo watched her leave, the woman swinging her high pig tails over her shoulder as she walked away. He didn't know her but he didn't know Grimmjow and she was definitely sure of herself. He guessed he'd have to wait to see if Grimmjow did ever call or if she was right after all.

**Hmmmmm, so worth continuing? **

**cheers folks**


	2. Chapter 2

Hehe, so glad peeps liked this. Had a few people wanting more so i wrote more. And i'm glad you're enjoying it Vincent.

Thank you so much, everyone who's clicked a button or left a quick review, you're the ones that made this come out so quickly. Someone followed it SECONDS after it went live. Wow. Love to all

Phoebe  
xxxxx

Chapter 2

Grimmjow was aching all over when he got back to his building; the only thing keeping his spirits up was the possibility of the little firecracker still being in his home. He wasn't sure if he would have stayed, Grimmjow wouldn't but the kid seemed comfortable enough to stay asleep so he might have hung around. He did question the decision to leave a stranger in his home but he trusted his instincts and he genuinely liked the other man.

They hadn't _just_ fucked the night before. No matter how much of a stud Grimmjow considered himself to be, he didn't have an automatic reload button and needed a little down time in between so they had chatted and drank more which led to the strange conversations they'd had. Grimmjow knew that Ichigo's favourite colour was cerulean. It was an odd answer and the reason for the choice was the way the word _tasted_. Ichigo had chuckled at the look on Grimmjow's face when he'd said that and Ichigo had expanded saying that the colour made him feel fresh and the word felt good when people said it. Grimmjow had grumbled when he'd replied saying his favourite colour was green, no real reason behind it. They'd also had a brief conversation debating the benefits of ramen noodles to egg noodles. One was easier to cook but harder to use in a stir fry. Ichigo was firmly on the ramen side of things; noodle soup formed his staple diet.

When Grimmjow opened his door it was clear that his little noodle loving, colour tasting lover had not stayed for the day and he could really blame him; Grimmjow didn't keep ramen in his cupboards at home. Grimmjow dumped his holdall on the floor and went on the scout for the kid's number, clocking the mug in the sink but couldn't find any bit of paper lying around. That hit Grimmjow harder than he thought it would; they might not have had a proper date or anything but Ichigo seemed to enjoy himself the night before.

Toast was the only thing Grimmjow could bring himself to make for dinner and was chewing it thoughtlessly when there was a knock at his door, the toast plate getting banged onto the table quickly in Grimmjow's hurry to answer the door assuming it was Ichigo. Spotting his brunette neighbour made his face instantly scowl, Grimmjow not wanting to deal with the woman when he was sulking.

"Yes Loly, I'm trying to enjoy my dinner." He reasoned that she didn't need to know it was only toast.

"I will ask you to not bring violent people back here and leave them unsupervised."

Grimmjow's frown deepened, Ichigo did not strike him as violent at all. "What do you mean?"

The woman held her arms out, showing the red marked wrist that was slightly bruised. "He pinned me to the floor and if I hadn't got away I don't know what he would have done. And if it had been Melony?"

Grimmjow paled, the wrist was clearly marked but there was no evidence saying it was Ichigo that did it.

"All I did was ask him who he was when he left you place. He's vicious; I don't know why you'd even be interested in someone like that."

_iiiiiiiii_

Ichigo hissed as he dabbed at his arms, the nail marks the bitch left still weeping slightly. The pale blue towel he was using was rapidly turning dark with the blood he was cleaning out but he wasn't done yet. He arrived back at the warehouse just before lunch but declined the offer of food from Hachi and Lisa, trying to walk up the stairs without limping but kind of failing due to the pain still in his lower back. He'd grabbed his first aid kit out from under his bed and was cleaning himself up when Hiyori found him, the girl wanting an explanation for the quick departure the night before.

"Oi Prima. What the hell was with you ditching us too quickly? We were asked to give an encore later on and we were without our second pole dancer. Poor Kensei had to do it all by himself. Where the fuck did you get to?"

Ichigo's back was to the girl and he bundled the first aid kit under his covers, turning his arms in and biting the hiss back as he turned to the girl. "I met someone and we decided to go somewhere else."

"You mean you fucked someone and went home with them? Your clean up in the dressing room was shit. So was it your spunk or someone else's I had to scrape off?"

Ichigo's face flushed and he lifted his hand to scratch the back of his head, feeling the black hair colorant still thick in the strands. "Sorry, it was mine." Ichigo's face burned as he admitted it. There wasn't any point in lying or evading the question, it was painfully obvious.

Hiyori didn't seem too interested in his admission, her usual scowl gone and replaced with a wide eyes look concentrating on the arm up in the air. She darted forward and grabbed it, twisting it round the wrong way to see it better. Ichigo yelped, bending forwards to alleviate the pain in his shoulder, scowling into the bed covers as his wounds were examined. "Did you fuck a panther or something Prima? Bastard sure had long nails for a big guy. I am assuming the blue haired muscle man was the one fucking your ass into the sofa?"

Ichigo's face ramped up another degree, the flush extending down his neck to his chest. "Yeah, he's the guy."

"Shit man, and you went home with him yes? It's not like you'd take him back to your crazy assed dad's place. Look if you're going to play with people then you gotta let us know alright? I know Shinji's gonna be pissed about this."

"Gonna be pissed about what?" As if summoned the blond was standing in the door way, arms crossed across his narrow chest and his standard wide grin in place.

"About Prima here playing nasty with the big guys." Hiyori twisted Ichigo's arm around to let Shinji see it, Ichigo making loud sounds of protest at the abuse of his body.

"Watch it Snaggletooth. It doesn't bend that way." Ichigo pulled his arm away, straightening up with a scowl and turning the arm the other way so that the scratches were still in sight.

Shinji leaned over, poking a long finger into one of the cuts. "He did this to you? I'll fucking rip him apart."

"_He_ didn't do this to me; his psycho neighbour attacked me after he left. Apparently he gets her to come in and clean up after the sluts he takes home. I don't know if she was telling the truth but she was certainly serious about it."

"He left you in his house?"

"Yeah but then the bitch storms in and tries to throw me out. She was about Hiyori's size, I could have kicked a hole in her chest but she kept jumping at me."

"Oi,"

"What's his favourite colour?"

"Green, what? Anyway I left my number like he asked but I don't know if he'll call, if he does I'll be ripping his ear off about that bitch and her god damned finger nails."

"What's his favourite meal?"

"Spaghetti with Meatballs, why are you asking such stupid questions?"

Shinji shrugged with a sly smile on his face. "You like him."

"I don't like his fucking neighbour."

"He can move. Did you get his number?"

Ichigo's face dropped, a little hurt creeping into his mind. "No, I just have these to remind me." Ichigo held his arms up, one of the deeper scratches leaking a line of blood down his arm.

"I'll ask Hachi to come up, he can steri-strip it for you. You might need to pay your dad a visit if it doesn't stop bleeding. And don't try and do it yourself, it's on your wrong arm." Shinji squeezed Ichigo's shoulder, the other scowling and trying to move away half-heartedly.

Hachi came up moments later, fluttering a bit before taking the arms gently one by one and treating the worst wounds, the rest would heal themselves and were already scabbing over. Ichigo thanked the older man but Hachi just shook his head, not liking too much thanks for such a simple thing.

_iiiiiii_

Ichigo woke up the next day with his arm sticking to his sheet, swearing loudly when he pulled it away and it really hurt. The worst of his scratches was down the inside of his right arm and the steri strips were deep red and not enough to hold it together. Ichigo swore under his breath at the inevitable home visit. His dad might be an idiot but he was a damn good doctor. No matter what Ichigo had brought home, either himself or a friend bleeding and broken, Isshin had always fixed them up with the obligatory lolly pop before they left. Ichigo was pretty good at medical aid himself but he drew the line at stitching himself up. He wrapped a bandage around his wounded arm to contain the bleeding until his dad could see it, strapping his skates on as well, helmet snapping over his still black hair before he tore out of the warehouse. The wind whipped his shoulder length hair around and cleared his mind a bit as it always did. His dad's clinic was about a twenty minute walk from the warehouse which meant he'd make it there under ten. His long legs pushed him faster and faster, the blades cutting over the ground like he was flying. He cut off the road and through a park, over taking the slow cyclists and sweeping past the mother with a pram. He was as thoughtful as he could be when he was skating but that didn't mean he behaved himself completely. He let up at the stairs and skidded down the centre hand rail, landing fairly heavily but safely on the other side. He had a fierce grin on his face after that even if it was a bit stupid considering he was already injured.

The clinic was minutes from the park and Ichigo skidded to a halt in front of it, snapping his boots open and stepping out of them before entering. His skates went in the corner near the door and he padded into the waiting area, his dad patting the head of a scowling kid, the lolly pop Isshin was offering was getting ignored.

"Take it easy Dad; the kid doesn't want your stale candy." Ichigo smirked at his dad, the man's eyes narrow for a split second as he recognised the black haired man in front of him as his son.

"OH MY BABY BOY HAS RETURNED AGAIN! AND HE'S LOOKING SO OLD AND MANLY WITH BLACK HAIR! ICHIGO, BE MY BABY FOR EVVEERRR!"

Ichigo rolled his eyes, side stepping his father as the man ran to him. The kid Isshin had been coddling took his chance and bolted for the door, shouting thanks to the doctor as he left. "Seriously Dad, we need to work on your people skills."

Isshin didn't come back with an overly loud comment which shocked Ichigo but he noticed his dad's eyes were fixed on the bandage round his son's wrist. He might be a total odd ball but his oath was always the first thing on his mind.

Ichigo was ushered into one of the treatment rooms and the bandages were unravelled and disposed of. His dad cleaned, numbed and stitched the wounds, applying sticky bandages to keep the stitches clean.

"So are you going to tell me how this happened? It looks like you got in a bitch slapping fight and lost."

Ichigo chuckled. You're actually not far off, except I didn't lose." Ichigo watched his dad's face pulled into a frown. "I didn't hit a girl Dad; I subdued her then bolted, like you taught me."

"Why is my manly guy loving son fighting with an unladylike female? Not over a man I hope."

Ichigo blushed. He'd come out to his dad years ago and after several attempts the man made to 'fix' his beloved son to ensure the continuation of the Kurosaki name, Isshin accepted Ichigo's preference. Not that he gave up matchmaking, only now it wasn't poor females that didn't understand, it was males and not even gay ones. "It was a bit of a misunderstanding between me and this guy's neighbour. I think she likes him too."

Isshin blinked for a second, Ichigo wincing at the approaching tirade. "MY BEAUTIFUL BABY BOY HAD FINALLY FOUND SOME HOT MALE TO MAKE SWEET SWEET LOVE TO?" Ichigo hopped of the bed, his dad flying onto the clinic bed and head butting the wall.

"Seriously Dad, people skills. And you have no business asking about my sex life. Anyway, thanks for the stitch up, I better get going."

"Ichigo, you know Yuzu and Karin would love to see you for dinner, and Uncle Kisuke is coming round as well, surely you can spare a couple of hours for your family?"

A couple of hours was nothing for his baby sisters but to have his idiot father and pervert of an uncle, two hours was about all he could put up with.

_iiiiiii_

"So tell me Ichigo, little Yuzu was telling me about your dancing the other night, I can't help but wonder if you were still dancing in tights?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes, not dignifying the question with a response. Kisuke Urahara was an old friend of Ichigo's dad and Ichigo had grown up dealing with the man's training and creepy comments but since coming out Urahara had upped the stakes, all but coming on to the son of his best friend. Isshin didn't seem to notice his son's displeasure, saying family meant love without limitation. Ichigo didn't think Isshin meant _that_ sort of love between his son and friend however.

"Can I ask you a favour Ichigo, since you are heading back into town, can you drop my car off at Starrk's garage? Yoruichi is picking me up soon and I don't have time to take it all the way in. Do you know the garage?"

Ichigo thought for a minute, not exactly intimate with car garages. "Yeah I think so, what is it going in for?"

"Oh just a tune up, I've heard that place has a god for a mechanic, magic fingers you know?"

Ichigo sighed as he thought about _his_ mechanic god with the magic fingers, checking his phone quickly to see that Grimmjow hadn't tried to contact him. "Yeah I can drop it off, give me your keys."

_iiiiiii_

Ichigo gulped as he sat behind the wheel, the smooth seat hugging his backside. He didn't realise it was _this_ car he was dropping off. Uncle Urahara's only redeeming feature was his love of amazing cars, this one being Ichigo's personal favourite. Cerulean blue only broken by the double racing stripes running up the bonnet. Chrome bumpers matching the chrome wheels with the black tyres that hugged the road with the 350 horsepower V8 engine pushing it faster than he was legally allowed to drive. All in all it was a metal wet dream, something he'd never get to own but took every opportunity to borrow the Chevrolet Chevelle ss.

Starrk's garage was a bit of a detour from the warehouse but it was slightly closer than the clinic from a different direction so it wouldn't make much difference when he had his skates on. He wore a beaten up pair of sneakers he'd left at his dad's to drive in and he could leave them in the trunk when he put his boots on. It was just after seven when he pulled into the garage, the gates getting pulled shut when he turned in by a slightly short sad looking guy who sighed when he spotted the car. That wasn't a usual reaction to the gorgeous car but Ichigo knew he was pushing it with opening times. The man approached the drives side, Ichigo rubbing at his clean, orange hair as he smiled apologetically. He'd grabbed a quick shower at his dad's, Isshin redressing the stitches before he left so the black spray dye was long gone and the itch that had invaded his scalp was gone as well.

"I'm sorry but the garage closes at seven." The guy didn't look sorry.

"No, I'm sorry. I was asked to drop this off, apparently you are expecting it. Urahara didn't say anything about a time line."

Just the mention of the name had the guy straightening, his bright green eyes widening. "Kisuke Urahara's car? Bring it in." He left Ichigo's side and pulled the gate open again, closing it after the car had passed. He gestured into a parking bay on the side, Ichigo sliding it in easily and jumping out, giving the car a last stroke before heading over.

"I'll take you through to reception and you can book the car in. Can I get the keys to pass to the mechanic? I know he'll want to start straight away as soon as he sees it."

Ichigo handed over the key mutely; walking alongside the other with a funny feeling he'd seen the guy before. That feeling intensified when the receptionist came into view, the deep green pony tail over her shoulder with a chunk in her mouth that was spat out as soon as she spotted him.

"Hi, welcome to Starrk's, can I take you name please? And I've just got a couple of bits of paper work to fill out."

The woman took his name and contact details as well as Kisuke's. He had to describe the car, give the registration number and chassis number. He half smiled when he gave the car's colour, the word cerulean tripping off his tongue and reminding him of the night before. The girl jotted it all into a paper form, nodding along with him and smiling at the end. Ichigo signed the bottom of it once he'd read it over and lightly slapped his hands on the counter. "Is that everything?"

"Yes Mr Kurosaki, will you be collecting the car?"

"I don't actually know, if Kisuke asks I will but he didn't mention it."

"Alrighty then sir, hope you have a nice evening and it was nice to meet you. Hope to see you sometime soon!" The woman smiled warmly at him, Ichigo smiling back and giving her a wave as he headed away. He swore quietly as he remembered his boots in the car, the holey trainers on his feet probably wouldn't last the walk back to the warehouse.

"Sorry Miss? I left something in the car and the guy before took the car for the mechanic. Do you think I could quickly grab my skates?"

"Skates? Like ice skates?"

"No, roller blades. I'd own something like the Chevelle if I could, until then my skates get me around."

"Well we've all gotta start somewhere. Sure, head out the back to the car, I bet Jaeggerjaques has it in the shop already."

Ichigo headed back the way he came, pushing the glass door open again. The car was still where he left it, two bodies under the hood already. He could hear their voices from across the parking lot and one in particular gave him the shivers.

"How do you think that Urahara affords all these amazing cars? This is the third one that's given me a boner this year."

"Yeah and he doesn't even have the decency to ding it a bit so I get to play too. I'd love to get my hands on her wings and sills."

"God you can make anything sound dirty can't you?"

"Hell yes, _Sunday School Teacher._"

"God stop it," Grimmjow's deep laugh made goosebumps spread across Ichigo's skin.

"_Lawn mower_."

"For fuck's sake."

"_Pole dancer."_

"That one's already dirty."

"Yeah, absolutely filthy but you know that more than most don't you? Taking him home really? You let a dirty slutty stripper into your house? Don't they have places to take you?"

Grimmjow shoved at his colleague, not seeing Ichigo's pale face when the guy was standing behind them. "Like you can talk, I've seen some of the _things _you've taken home. I'm surprised your dick's still attached." The other man howled with laughter, throwing his head back and finally spotting Ichigo behind them.

"Yo kid, you the one that dropped off this cum wagon?"

Ichigo was dealing with the description that Grimmjow didn't even rebuke. _Dirty slutty stripper_ cut him fairly deep but the worst part was when Grimmjow likened him to a _thing_, like he didn't even matter. His face dropped, glaring up through his bangs and straightening his shoulders and giving every inch of attitude he'd been working up for years, dealing with punks attacking him for his hair, his accident and his idiot father. He didn't put up with any of that crap when he was nine, he certainly didn't put up with it as an adult.

"You can keep your cum out of that car. Uncle Kisuke isn't someone you want to tangle with." It was true, Kisuke knew _everyone_, including the owner of the garages. Plus making the family link might help.

"Chill out kid, it'll be pristine when we're done. You needing something?" Grimmjow gave Nnoitra one last shove, taking the hood support out and dropping it lightly back into place.

"I just need to grab something." Ichigo opened the back door, lifting his skates out and sitting on the seat to change. His shoes were dumped in the foot well and his helmet was snapped over his head.

"Roller skates? Are you a twelve year old girl?" The tall guy Ichigo vaguely recognised from the club the other night snorted down to him.

"Yup, I'm a twelve year old girl. Take care of the car." Ichigo didn't wait around for any reply, zipping out the still slightly open gate, sweeping the ground tightly to turn the corner sharply.

"Fucking hot little twelve year old girl." Grimmjow grumbled under his breath as he slid into the driver's seat. He had to angle the seat down a bit but didn't have to move it backwards, telling tales for how long that guy's legs were. He snorted at what he just said knowing that if anyone had heard him out of context, he could be in trouble. He appreciated someone that could give back attitude and if the guy was over age, he was definitely Grimmjow's type. Grimmjow pulled the car onto his ramp, sliding out without banging the door on the support and closing and locking the car for the night. Grimmjow had decided he was going to do a bit of chasing to find some contact with Ichigo. His only link was the club and he hoped he could get something, even the name of the dance crew to help him find the guy.

He headed to see Nel at the reception to get the car's details and plan, the girl standing on the wrong side, holding out the paper. "Can I go now? Leave the details on the desk; I'll file it in the morning."

Grimmjow snorted at his head at the door. Nel squealed before giving him a brief hug, shouldering her bag and heading for the door. Grimmjow read down the car's specs, nodding slightly at the machine details before he checked out the sign in details. _Ichigo Kurosaki._ Grimmjow felt his face pale slightly. He had recognised the guy slightly but the glaring orange hair had been the most identifiable feature. Grimmjow closed his eyes, taking the orange haired scowling brat and replacing it with black hair and making his obsession come to life. No way was there two guys called _Ichigo_ in the area, let alone two with startlingly similar personalities. And he'd been so pissed off when he'd been changing his shoes.

That brought Grimmjow's attention to something else. Sure he'd not recognised him right away, the hair was a big game changer but Grimmjow looked exactly the same, if a bit dirtier. Why hadn't he said anything? Grimmjow glanced down at the paper again, seeing the two numbers there. Grimmjow was going to get some answers.

**You asked for more, i obeyed. Hope you're still enjoying it! Let me know. xxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey chaps, loads of peeps seem to be enjoying this which is amazing. I'm having fun with this little bit of nonsense.

Phoe  
xxxxx

Chapter 3

The wind was not working. Usually it freed Ichigo from all of his worries; it was his only way of escaping his course, his idiot father, overbearing friends and occasionally his total lack of sex life. Right now he needed his head and his heart clear of any thoughts of a miserable bastard mechanic that may or may not have stolen a teeny tiny part of him. That teeny tiny part was thudding in his chest and making it a bit difficult for him to catch his breath which of course was making him feel more pissed off.

The thing that was pissing him off the most was the moisture collecting in his eyes which was majorly blurring up his vision. He took a corner too sharply and wiped out, skidding then rolling on the ground until he stopped, a sob breaking free mainly from frustration.

"Kid, are you alright?" A male voice asked the question, hands coming to help Ichigo turn around. He twisted off his front, sliding onto his rear before actually trying to assess any damage. His arm and shoulder were nipping from the skid; his knee was throbbing as well. A quick glance down showed he'd skinned through his jeans, gravel embedded in his skin and his t-shirt was ripped at his upper arm and shoulder with grazes over the exposed flesh.

Ichigo swore under his breath before starting to get up.

"Whoa Son, no I think you should stay down." The hands on him kept him from rising, his knee wobbling and refusing to push him through. "I think you should get an ambulance."

"No, I'm alright. Not the first time I've wiped out. Thanks, honestly I'm fine." Ichigo flexed his hands, the scratches from that bitch neighbour open again and filled with dirt as well as new scrapes from the fall.

"At least call someone to come and get you, do you need to borrow my phone." The man was crouching down beside Ichigo. He looked to be around Ichigo's dad's age, greying blond hair and a worried expression. "Call your parents; I'd want to know if my boy had hurt himself." The man extended an expensive smart phone Ichigo's way but the boy shook his head, pulling his own out and sighing with relief when he saw it wasn't damaged.

"Honestly sir, I'll be fine. I'll call my roommate and he'll come and get me ok?" Ichigo was grateful someone had stopped, it could have been a worse fall but he didn't need coddling.

The man took him at his word and clapped him on the back, standing and leaving the boy in peace. Ichigo hauled his legs into a more comfortable position, his knee complaining when he bent it. He really didn't want to have to get all the way back to his dad's again. His phone started ringing on its own, Ichigo assuming it would be Shinji checking on him so he answered without really looking.

"Yo, I'm on my way back. Wiped out on the road a bit though."

A voice that didn't belong to any one his dance crew responded. "Wiped out as in crashed? Are you alright, do you need an ambulance or something?"

Ichigo's gut response was to hang up the phone, followed swiftly by a push to chew the other out over the line. "None of your concern. Is there a problem with the Chevelle?"

"No,"

"Then why are you calling me?" Ichigo _did _mean to be rude; he'd been through enough for one day.

"Because I had an amazing night with you and wanted a repeat, possibly with something more yet you didn't leave me your number. Then you pull in to _my_ work with a classic and an attitude like I killed you cat or something. So I wanted to know, what is your real hair colour?"

Ichigo blinked at the change of tone. Grimmjow had been working his way up into a seriously pissed off tone that dropped out at the last question, throwing Ichigo's head. "_This_ is my real hair colour; you got a problem with that asshole?"

"You think _I _would have a problem with an unusual hair colour, I think you look damn hot. What gives with the cold shoulder?"

Ichigo picked himself up, the adrenalin in his system being enough to counter the pain in his body. He started to skate home, not going overly fast but in the right direction. "Ask you damn neighbour with the talons, or your twisted work buddy with the filthy mouth. Ask them why the dirty slutty whore you slept with might give you the cold shoulder. I guess a stupid stripper shouldn't even ask these questions of one so clearly loved by all but why the hell didn't you just throw me out yourself, at least then the message would have been clear from the start."

The line went quiet, Ichigo glancing down at the phone to check it hadn't been cut off before he was done chewing the other out. He rolled round a corner into a walkway between some houses, his momentum keeping him going with no effort. "Lose my number and hope to god I don't tell my Uncle about this or you'll never get another of his cars in. I don't think your boss would be very happy. Have a word with that skank down the hall or get a strait jacket on her before she kills someone in her fucking jealous rage and finally, cut your god damn balls off and drown in them Dick."

_iiiiiiii_

Grimmjow was not expecting the tirade from the other but at the details of Ichigo's issues came out, he seemed to deserve them. Indeed he did not object to Nnoitra's description earlier that night but he knew the other didn't mean it, Nnoitra had been saying he was a little jealous and both of them knew Ichigo wasn't a stripper. It wasn't really his fault Ichigo overheard a private conversation. And he knew that Loly was making up shit when she came round to his door, the mention of talons telling him that possibly the marks on Loly's wrist were put there in self-defence of the rapid bitch. The threats of losing Urahara's business was potentially serious, Starrk would be pissed as the two men knew each other personally.

"Ichigo," Grimmjow heard the scoff from the kid but it was cut off by another voice.

"_You lost kid?"_

"No, and I'm just leaving."

Grimmjow held the phone to his ear, fingers turning up the volume on the call.

_"Oh that's funny, you think you're leaving. But you just got here." _

_"_Ichigo where are you? I'm coming to get you." Grimmjow was already grabbing his truck keys, bolting out the front door and hitting the unlock when he got near.

"I'm fine, I'm hanging up now."

"Don't you fucking dare, tell me where you are, I'm already in my truck." Grimmjow wasn't answered, he could tell the call was still open by the breathing on the other end but when it broke into a whine and then a cough, Grimmjow turned the engine over, prepared to start trawling the streets.

"I'm behind the shopping centre at the square. In-between the houses, fuckers' have got a bat. I'm stuck."

"Get down somewhere, over a fence, anywhere. I'll be there as soon as I can."

Grimmjow roared out of the staff parking at his work, the V8 in his Dodge making it known in fading light. He pulled around behind the shopping centre, bumping up the kerb until he nearly hit the bollards, throwing the door open with his long chrome tyre wrench in his hands. He was nearly spitting fire when he heard braying laughter, two distinct voices calling out.

"You can't hide forever kid, we'll find you."

"But what if someone finds you first?" Grimmjow slid the iron through his grasp, the clear _ding_ echoing as the metal struck the ground.

"Move along man, nothing to do with you." Two guys, early thirties maybe but nothing particularly impressive as judged by Grimmjow. One was wearing a sleeveless top and he held an aluminium bat in his hands, no baseball to be seen however.

"Oh I think it does. Have you seen my boyfriend? About 5'11, bright orange hair, gets around on skates?"

The guys glanced at each other, both backing away from the fence they'd been looking through. "We barely touched him, he's around here somewhere. Honest man, he's hiding."

"You _barely_ touched him? Meaning what? You gave him a little kiss with that?" Grimmjow gestured towards the bat with his iron, the guy dropping the weapon immediately like it burned him.

"No man, I mean yes but hardly a hit. HEY KID, COME OUT AND TELL YOUR BOYFRIEND YOU'RE FINE ALRIGHT? WE'LL CALL IT QUITS AND FORGET THIS EVER HAPPENED."

Grimmjow watched the men back away, both with hands extended and making calming gestures towards Grimmjow but he had no plans on calming down until Ichigo was visible. His voice sounded out from the fences behind Grimmjow telling him that Ichigo was nowhere near where the guys were looking. "I don't know, I think it might be fun to watch him beat your asses like you were planning to do to me."

Grimmjow breathed a sigh of relief, his body calming when he was the hands grip the top of the fence and the whole figure pulling him over and down onto the ground, skates and helmet still attached. Grimmjow clocked the bleeding arms and knee along with a split lip and a clearly tender abdomen where one of the arms cradled it.

Grimmjow turned incredulous eyes to the pair of men. "_This _is your version of barely touching him?" The two men bolted, Grimmjow sniffing in distain before he turned towards the other, Ichigo leaning heavily on the fence behind him, abdomen still held firmly. "Shit are you alright? Stupid question I know."

"I'll be fine, thanks for coming, you can go now."

Grimmjow snorted, holding out the tyre iron for Ichigo to take. Ichigo cocked one eyebrow at the other as he took the tool, face quickly turning to panic as the larger man swept him off his feet, holding him like a princess as he walked back towards his truck. Ichigo immediately started to struggle, Grimmjow gripping him securely until he stopped. "You aren't in any fit state to skate home. Tell me where it is and I'll drop you. And for the record, I'm sorry for what I said back at the garage."

Ichigo kept quiet, mortified at being carried like a girl but his body wouldn't let him protest much. He relaxed slightly into the other's grip, breathing in a lungful of his scent. It was mixed with the smell of metal and oil but it didn't hide the smell he'd lost himself in a few nights ago. Grimmjow opened the passenger's door, sliding Ichigo into the seat and steadying him as he shuffled in properly. Grimmjow grabbed a leg in turn, undoing and removing the skates one at a time before tossing them in the back. Grimmjow took the injured knee in his hand and straightened it slowly, one hand under the joint to feel it but he deemed it okay and released it.

"You're knee is just grazed, where else are you hurt? Did they do anything else to you?"

"I'm scratched from my fall earlier and from your neighbour. They are responsible for this and this." Ichigo clutched at his stomach again before thumbing near his split lip. Ichigo unsnapped his helmet and sent it towards the skates.

"Did they hit your head with the bat?" Grimmjow used both of his large warm hands to move Ichigo's jaw around gently, turning his head to the side to check for swelling.

"No, it was a fist from the other one. Just the bat to the middle. It'll be alright. Look I live in one of the warehouses in the East Industrial Park, can you just drop me there, I'm just tired."

"You can come back to mine, I can take care of you." Grimmjow said it without thinking but only realised how much he meant it once it was out.

Ichigo flushed, shaking his head. "Thanks but I think I'd better not. Thank you, for coming I mean."

Grimmjow didn't respond, just slung the seat belt around the other man. He checked that all of Ichigo was inside the car before shutting the door and heading round to the driver's side. He was pissed that the other had been hurt but he was more upset that things weren't alright between them. Ichigo hadn't said anything about his apology and Grimmjow didn't want to make things worse to an uncomfortable silence settled over them. Grimmjow started the engine and reversed out of the bay. Grimmjow kept his eyes firmly on the road, turning at the roundabout and heading into the industrial estate.

"It's the big black one over to the left; just drop me anywhere over there." Ichigo pointed towards his temporary home, unclicking the seatbelt but he was surprised when the truck pulled right up to the side door. "Um, thanks for the lift." Ichigo went to open the door but hesitated when Grimmjow got out of his side and headed round. Ichigo swung the door open, Grimmjow taking it and opening it to its fullest, one hand extended and wrapping around Ichigo's waist, pulling him out. Grimmjow's other arm grabbed the two skates and he elbowed the door shut. "You know you don't have to come in."

"I'm coming in and helping you with your wounds."

Ichigo put the brakes on, trying to look authoritative in his socks. "Look, I don't need you to; I've got my crew in there. Just leave."

"No," Grimmjow started walking again, his arm around Ichigo's waist meaning Ichigo had to go along with him. Grimmjow just looked at the other man when they got to the door, since both of his hands were full. Ichigo rolled his eyes before turning the knob, pulling the door open for them.

Three pairs of the eyes turned to them, Kensei, Lisa and Hiyori stretching on the floor, the girls pushing the male into a deeper splits. They took one look at Ichigo before standing, heading over to them.

"Damn Prima, when the hell did you turn into a masochist?" Hiyori grabbed his chin and turned his face into the light.

"Fuck off Snaggletooth."

Kensei and Lisa both exchanged glances before looking smug towards their youngest crew member. They had both clocked the arms around each other that had not moved once in the warehouse.

"Oi, you know I appreciate a text if you're going to be late. I don't like to wonder if my baby dancer is dead or not." Shinji was walking down the stairs from the upper level, heading their way with his hands in his pockets. His frown grew as he got closer to Ichigo, turning a sneer on the stranger. "Why is it when he has spent some time with you he turns up hurt?" Shinji wrapped his arm around Ichigo and pulled him away from Grimmjow. He'd expected a little resistance but Grimmjow just allowed it.

"I picked him up when he got jumped on the street. Which happened just after he wiped out on his skates so I'm not to blame for his injuries, I take responsibility for him not having any more."

"Oh really? And these ones? Are they your responsibility?" Shinji pulled Ichigo's ripped sleeve out of the way, showing the healing scratches, some of them now ruptured and the sticky plaster.

Grimmjow frowned, wondering what caused them. "What happened there? You didn't have these when we, eh the other night."

Ichigo shuffled on his feet, his head spinning slightly from everything that had happened. "Yeah, your psycho neighbour tried to put me out of your place, saying you told her to." Ichigo raised his arm, shadowing his eyes for a minute. His knees wobbled and he leaned heavier on the leader of his crew. Shinji pressed his free hand on Ichigo's chest, worry on his face. "I'm alright."

Grimmjow exchanged an expectant look with the kid's friend before asking with a nod and lifting Ichigo back up, Ichigo's head lying on his shoulder. "Where can I put him down to rest? And he needs someone to look at his knee and shoulder."

"Hiyori take Grimmjow upstairs to Ichigo's bed, I'll go and find Hachi. We might need to get Ichigo's dad out here, he's a doctor." Shinji added the last bit when Grimmjow frowned.

Grimmjow nodded at the sense of calling a doctor, hefting his burden before tackling the stairs behind the small blond girl. Ichigo's breath puffed on Grimmjow's neck and it soothed some of the turbulence inside him. Once up the stairs Grimmjow saw a smallish sitting area with a kitchenette that reminded Grimmjow of the one at his work. There were three doors off the sitting area and they went through the right one, a communal sleeping area with some drapes sectioning the room off. Ichigo was laid on the one with the blue and white cover, Ichigo's eyes heavy when he was set down.

"Oi, kid no sleeping yet. Not till someone that knows how to unwrap a band aid checks you over." Grimmjow poked Ichigo in the ribs, the younger male huffing and moving away, his eyes opening and glaring at the other man.

"Right Prima, strip. Come on. Grimmjow, help him get his jeans off, I've heard you can get them off pretty quickly." Hiyori sniggered at Ichigo's blush.

Grimmjow had to bite back a smirk before reaching for the fly, Ichigo covering it with his hands. They had a glaring contest for a few seconds before Ichigo conceded, knowing there was little point in fighting. Grimmjow kept eye contact as he undid the button and pulled the zip down. He grinned as Ichigo's face flushed more but the smaller male pushed his ass up to allow the jeans to come down, the skin tight boxers he was wearing staying in place.

Grimmjow hissed as the huge bruise getting exposed on Ichigo's thigh as well as the gravel embedded kneecap. "Shit that looks awful." Ichigo weakly slapped Grimmjow's thigh, sniggering at his glare.

"I've had worse." Ichigo sat up, stopping and blinking when his head spun before stripping his t-shirt off, hissing a bit as his shoulder complained but he tossed the shirt on the floor, it was ruined anyway. He'd keep the jeans; a rip in the knee wasn't a reason to toss the them when he was strapped for cash.

Grimmjow glanced at the scars now revealed on Ichigo's chest, wishing he'd asked about them when they were well lubricated the other night. Ichigo caught his attention and flushed slightly, covering his chest with one arm subconsciously. "Hey, I'll not ask till you're ready to tell me." Grimmjow took Ichigo's hand in his, lacing their fingers. Ichigo looked like he wanted to pull away for a moment but he sighed and squeezed back, rubbing his thumb on Grimmjow's.

**Quick upload before bed. send a wee message if you enjoyed!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hellooo, been longer than I meant, this was supposed to be a short light little stop gap in my bigger story cause of writer's block then I got all invested in it and the writer's block infested this one too! Anyway I set the kitten on the writer's block and she destroyed it, she's been practicing with my son's lego and she is getting very good and breaking shit.

Anyway, love to the reviewers, you shall inherit the earth (I'm sure that's what it meant to say ;-)

Phoe  
xxx

Chapter 4

Hachi appeared a moment later, complete with a large first aid kit and he stood hesitantly for a moment at the foot of the bed. He had to clear his throat for the two men to notice him, Ichigo's face flushing again when he caught the little twinkle in Hachi's eye. "Shinji asked me to come and have a look at you. I'll have to refill this if you keep hurting yourself."

Hiyori snorted, standing with her arms crossed. "Little Prima needs his booboos kissed better."

Hachi glanced at the two men on the bed as he sorted some wipes out, opening on and gentle cleaning the back of Ichigo's shoulder, the man hissing and flinching away. "I don't think he needs either of us for that."

Grimmjow held Ichigo's hand while he was tended to, the grip getting tighter every now and again when it really hurt. The worse was when the gravel had to be cleaned out of the knee, Ichigo leaning fully onto Grimmjow and hiding his face in his neck. Grimmjow felt the liquid hit his skin to let him know Ichigo was crying but he didn't betray the other to his friends, holding him gently and shushing him.

"I'm sorry Ichigo but you'll be off your skates for a while I think, I'll have to wrap your knee. Anything else? You lip doesn't need anything." Hachi had cleaned up the cuts and scrapes, the stitches on the bad nail gouges still there after cleaning.

"No, thanks Hachi."

"He took a metal baseball bat to the stomach." Grimmjow scowled back when Ichigo turned on him. Grimmjow jabbed Ichigo in the toned stomach gently, the other yelping and guarding himself with an arm.

Hachi prodded around a bit, Ichigo having been made to lie back on the bed but he couldn't tell if anything was wrong. "You've not broken a rib but if it gets any worse you need to go back to your father. If it hurts to use the bathroom or just gets too painful to bend you let someone know alright?" Hachi cleaned up the kit and used stuff before leaving them. Ichigo sat up slowly, one hand supporting his tender middle.

"Take it easy Prima, holler if you need anything."

Ichigo nodded, giving the girl a wave as she headed to the door.

"Why does she call you Prima?" Grimmjow had to ask, it was a bit of a random name for a guy. The girl heard him and turned back to them.

"Ho ho, I take it you were too busy bumping uglies to chat the other night. Ask Ichigo where he learned to dance. Oh and if you're going to fuck, clean up after yourselves please?"

Grimmjow frowned slightly before turning and seeing Ichigo's face red. "Well?"

Ichigo laid back again, hands over his face and he groaned gently. He did respond but it was smothered in his hands. Grimmjow gripped his wrists and pulled them away, face expectant for an answer. "Ballet alright? She call me Prima cause I'm a ballerino."

"A what? A ballerina?" Grimmjow chuckled at him, seeing Ichigo's face scowl deeply.

"Did you see a vagina the other night? A male is a ballerino if he's the lead. It's bad enough she calls me Prima."

"I'm sorry; you don't really look like a ballerina."

"Ballerin_O!"_

"Whatever." Grimmjow leaned over Ichigo, kissing him softly with a grin still on his face. He kept his weight off the injured man as he deepened the kiss, pulling his body round and Ichigo automatically opening his legs to accept him in. Ichigo was still only in his boxers and it gave Grimmjow a free reign to touch and explore the other man while sober. It took Ichigo a few minutes to remember everything that had happened since the last time Grimmjow was between his legs and it made him pull away and slink up the bed a bit, giving him a little distance on the other man. "What's wrong?" Grimmjow missed the hot near naked body under him instantly.

"You called me a dirty stripper, a slut. A _thing." _Ichigo's face dropped down at the last part, his gaze taken with the white stripe on his bed cover.

"_I _did not. Nnoitra did in his fit of jealousy that you did nothing but stare at _me_ that night. _He_ knows that you're not a stripper."

"You didn't say anything when he did though."

"Yeah cause I knew he didn't mean it. You overheard part of a conversation, if you'd heard what he'd been saying earlier you'd be a lot less pissed. Or more pissed as it kind of objectifies you but in a non slut/stripper/whore way. Look, do you know I nearly skipped up the stairs on Saturday afternoon, hoping you were still in my bed? And you didn't even leave me a number?"

"I did so; I wrote it on a bit of paper and left it in front of the TV. Unless that stupid bitch lifted it." Ichigo twisted his arm to have a look at the damage again, Grimmjow taking it and looking more closely.

"Did she really do this to you?"

"She said you asked her to get me out, that she always cleans up after your _visitors_ and that her and her friend are regular _visitors_ themselves."

Grimmjow sniggered, shaking his head. "Her friend is a lezz, nicer than the bitch you met though. And yeah she had a crush ages ago but I thought she got over it. Can't believe she did this to you. She came round and claimed you'd attacked her, showing me a weak ass bruise on her wrist."

Ichigo snorted, locking eyes with Grimmjow as the bigger man hauled his body up the bed a bit, lying alongside him again. "I had to basically hogtie her to get her out of your place. I figured she was probably talking out of her flat ass and didn't want to leave her to put a horse head in your bed or something."

"I'm sorry this started out so badly, can we get a do over?"

"I dunno; don't think I want to forget about Friday, it was pretty good." Ichigo smiled as he laid back, Grimmjow rising up to lean over him.

"Only pretty good? I'll have to try harder." He kissed Ichigo, the other's mouth open and accepting to his tongue as he tasted Ichigo again.

Ichigo broke off for a minute, smile still on his face. "It gets better?"

"Perhaps, with a lot of practise." Grimmjow smirked before resuming their kiss.

_iiiiiiii_

Ichigo glanced at his phone, watching the screen go dead after the call went to his voice mail. He'd been ignoring his phone for the best part of week; well if ignoring meant watching the calls go blank and reading the texts but not replying only because he had to concentrate. He'd even stayed at his dad's house for three nights to avoid his crew and their nonsense. It would normally not bother him and he'd normally join in but he had to practice and revise for his final exam.

His phone went off every hour or so, Grimmjow's name being the most frequent displayed but Shinji appeared alongside Kensei, each man just trying to check on their friend. Ichigo didn't have the time to explain again to them that he just needed the time and they had to just butt out. Grimmjow had been told firmly that he would not be seeing his boyfriend for the best part of a fortnight but he was clearly not taking the hint. Ichigo had a large textbook open in front of him, a page of notes, mainly dates and names as well as his laptop open with YouTube playing the music he had to be able to breathe along with on Thursday.

His phone screen lit up again, the vibration buzzing along his leg and he snatched it up, pissed at the repeated calls making him answer with a snap. "What?"

The line was silent for a minute before Grimmjow's voice sounded out hesitantly. "Well hello to you too. Mind putting my boyfriend on?"

"You _boyfriend_ is fucking busy like he told you he would be all damn week but you don't seem to take the hint."

"Sounds like my boyfriend needs a little de-stressing."

Ichigo sighed, dropping his head into his free hand. "No, I just need to study."

"Take half an hour off, even just come for a walk with me."

"Grimm, I can't. I miss you too but this is really important." Ichigo's qualification in dance required him to pass this exam before he could pursue a career in it. He'd kept up his ballet only because it was the discipline he knew best, he didn't plan in becoming a formal ballet dancer but he did want to work and for that he needed qualifications. His true goal was to teach, he wanted to go into either a proper dance academy or even just a high school and teach physical education and dance. He wasn't going to drop his crew any time soon however. He would consider dancing on stage, just not in a leotard and tights.

"Fine then, I'll go off to my big bed all alone. I know I'll be thinking of you when I deal with the problem in my trousers."

Ichigo groaned, his own problem starting. It had been a while since he'd indulged with Grimmjow, over two weeks anyway and with the next week being out, his libido was feeling neglected. "Don't start; please it's been too long as it is."

"I don't know, it's not that long. It only feels longer when it's inside you, moving and pressing against your inner walls."

Ichigo slumped backwards, popping the button on his skinny jeans as he gave up fighting his erection. "I hate you sometimes."

"You love me when I've got you bent over, clawing at the mattress." Ichigo could hear the grin in the other's voice and he closed his eyes and brought all of their sessions to his mind, picking out a decent visual to stimulate himself. He wrapped his hand around his dick firmly, stroking it as he listened to the other. "I can almost feel you, your hot insides pulling on me, forcing me to stroke into you harder, to hit you deeper each time. And when I've abused you enough you empty yourself all over my hand, squeezing me tightly until you force my end as well."

"Grimm, keep going." Ichigo was slumped onto his back now, one hand fondling his balls as the other pumped himself.

"I take it you're touching yourself? I thought you were too busy?"

"Fuck Grimm, I'm close, please?"

"Naughty boys don't get what they want. If I was there I'd be gripping the base of you tightly, making sure you couldn't cum as I sucked you down. I'd take you deep in my throat and hum your favourite song until you screamed. I'd only let you cum if you begged me and I'd beat one out over you as you lay in the afterglow. Shit I want you right now." Grimmjow's voice was starting to break telling Ichigo that he wasn't the only one touching.

"Have me, I'd throw you onto the bed and jump on top, I'm going to paint you white, shit." Ichigo went quiet for a moment, biting back his moan and he heard Grimmjow stutter on the other end of the line as well, heavy breathing telling him his boyfriend had finished too.

"Keep going, jump on top and paint me white eh? Sounds fucking fantastic. Name a time."

"Any time after Thursday, I really need to go and get back to it Grimm."

"Alright Babe, I'm holding you to that promise by the way. Can't wait to see you riding me."

Ichigo hung up the phone, having to go and clean himself up before he hit the books again. His exam consisted of three house written paper and a three minute choreographed routine demonstrating specific movements. The routine was pretty much down but the written exam was his weakness. He returned to his room, the books still lying waiting for him.

_iiiiii_

Grimmjow had a feral smirk on his face when he dropped his phone down, his other hand still lightly stroking over his softening cock. He knew it wouldn't take much to get the other on board for a little phone sex; neither man needed much prompting to get into bed with the other.

They had been seeing each other for about three months, spending a lot of time together which meant a lot of time at Grimmjow's. Grimmjow did go along to the warehouse regularly but they didn't sleep there when there was a private room with a large bed in it just for them. Grimmjow had started to get in some ramen just for Ichigo so that if he stayed over and Grimmjow had to go to work the next day, Ichigo might be more inclined to hang around. Grimmjow had a little present for his boyfriend, sitting inside Grimmjow's bedside table with a cheap ribbon tied around the key which would mean Ichigo could come and go from Grimmjow's when he wanted to. It was still a bit soon for them to be moving in together but a key was a good step in that direction. He planned to give it to him the next time they saw each other but he didn't realise Ichigo had been serious about the two week thing. Grimmjow wasn't insatiable but he missed the other man. Ichigo was easy to rile, fun to tussle with and adorable to curl up with. Ichigo loved to nuzzle in when he was drifting off and he stretch like a little kitten as well. He did not react well to the nickname however, Grimmjow not wanting to give it up but he saved it for special occasions. _Never_ during sex however; he'd learned that the hard way when Ichigo had demanded he get off, throwing on his boxers and leaving the bedroom for the sofa.

_"Hey, what did I say?"_

_"I am not some cute little kitten you need to protect; I don't know why my name is so damn hard for everyone."_

_"Ichigo, it's just a nickname."_

_"Yeah, if you'd been called Strawberry, Traffic Cone, Berry Boy, Fairy, 'Rina and fuck knows how many other names your whole damn life you might not react well to it either."_

_"I don't know, you taste sweet like strawberries." Grimmjow had nibbled on Ichigo's neck, leaning across the back of the sofa with his long arms wrapped around Ichigo's chest._

_"I'm sorry I snapped but Kitten? Really?"_

_"Tiger?"_

Grimmjow cleaned up after himself, the wipes tossed into his little bin before he lifted the liner. He headed to the kitchen bin to dispose of his little bedroom bin bag only to find it was also full. He pulled it out, doing his fly back up before stuffing his feet into his converse and grabbing his keys. He headed down to the communal bins outside and tossed his bags in, trotting back up the stairs. He caught sight of other people, making him lift his head to see his least favourite neighbour for the first time in weeks and the first time he had to chance to approach her about her attack on Ichigo. He'd wanted to storm round there but Ichigo had just asked that he look into moving away. Grimmjow had signed a six month contract for his least and had just over a month left before he'd have to look for a new place.

"Oi, Loly can I have a word?" Grimmjow shoved his hands in his pockets, hi face set to a scowl as he approached the woman. She looked delighted to see him, clasping her hands at her front which made her upper arms push her boobs together. She bent forward slightly, fluttering her false eyelashes at him.

"Oh hey Grimmjow, it's been a while since I saw you last. Are you busy?"

"Yeah actually I am. And I could do without my boyfriend being so uncomfortable in my home that I'm having to look for a new place to live. What damn right so you have to attack someone in my house?"

Loly glanced at the side, her eyes narrowing. "I don't know what you mean, what boyfriend are you talking about?"

"I don't know, the fit as fuck red head that you gouged with your talons? How many people have you attacked in my living room that you need help to sort them out?"

"You're _dating_ that slut? And he wasn't a red head, he had black hair. He attacked me first, I told you that."

"So what were you doing in my house when _he_ attacked you? And why did you lift his phone number off the TV unit? Look I'm not interested in any more bullshit out of your mouth. I saw the _stitches_ he had to get after you dug your claws in and compared to the little bruise you showed me I say he has more evidence, you scarred him on his fucking arm. What the hell is your problem?"

Loly's hands had dropped to her sides, shoulders lifting as she got angrier. "_My_ problem is how many people you seem to go through when if you'd only open your eyes and notice what is around you."

"Listen, you might have had a chance a few years ago when I was still interested in boobs but now you're missing a fairly important body part to interest me. Get over yourself and get a grip. Oh and you have that _slut_ to thank that I didn't phone the police on you for forcing entry to my house and assaulting my boyfriend." Grimmjow pushed past her, heading for his door and not seeing her furious face turn shrewd.

**Yeah I know, cliff hanger, I don't aim to do them but sometimes it just happens! Yeah I know, it's a bit cliche but I still like it. Review if you're still enjoying it, love to hear from you. **

**xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey folks this is a revised upload, which is why it's so short, anywhoo thanks!

xxxxx

"Sit the fuck down." The voice was whispered but it carried how annoyed the speaker was.

"_Shinji_, you can't swear here, we're at the ballet." Lisa was horrified at the lack of decorum in her friends but she shouldn't be surprised. It wasn't like they often visited the big theatre in town, they'd never played there either. There were four royal boxes, two on either side of the stage but they would miss the extreme edges of the performance and were mostly used for lights or speakers.

"Tch, it's not the real ballet, it's just a bunch of trainees practicing." Shinji sucked his teeth, speaking loudly but the performance hadn't started yet.

"_Ssshhh!"_

Shinji glared over his seat back; doing a quick head count to make sure his group was all present and sitting together in the red velvet seats. He swore under his breath this time, thinking he felt like a teacher herding toddlers to the pantomime. Yuzu, Karin and Ichigo's dad, affectionately called Dr Goatface by the crew were sitting with them, one seat left empty in between the twins. Karin had insisted that Grimmjow sit with her, she didn't have any interest in most of the dancers, here only to support her brother and she got on well with his boyfriend. Yuzu had joined in saying she'd like to sit with Grimmjow as well, the big blue haired man blushing before agreeing to both of them. He was however running a bit late.

"Where the hell have you been?" Shinji leaned forward in his seat, gripping the red arm rests as he spoke to the late comer.

"_Ssshhhh!"_

Shinji glared again before turning back to Grimmjow who was just getting to his seat. "I was running late. Tried to call Ichigo to wish him luck but he didn't pick up. Guess he was here already." Grimmjow smoothed his shirt down, doing a quick, sly check for sweat patches from his rush.

"_Ssshhhhh!"_

The lights dimmed and the gold tassel edged curtains started to open, Grimmjow pulling his phone out to make sure it was on silent. He tucked it back in his pocket before slouching down a bit, turning to the darker haired twin. "You got a program for this shit?" She passed him a folded page, the school name embossed on the front and on the inside was the lists of the students performing that night for their final exams. Ichigo was about two thirds of the way down meaning he'd have to sit through over an hour of strangers in tights before seeing his better half. "Wake me when it's nearly his turn?"

Interval happened half way through the program, Dr Goatface buying ice creams for all of them, two for himself and they sat chatting lightly when the lights were up. Grimmjow took the chance to check his phone again but there was nothing on his screen. They heard a bit of commotion up the stairs from their seats and they turned, Shinji standing with a frown before slinking along to the end of their row to meet the female gesturing to him. Grimmjow didn't know her, she looked older and fairly severe but most ballet teachers did in his opinion. The spoke quietly but from the gestures it was fairly heated. Shinji tugged on his hair for a moment before turning back and heading for them, perching on an empty seat back in front of the crew.

"Ichigo's missing, he didn't make it to dress rehearsal earlier and no one's heard from him."

Grimmjow's frown nearly split his face with its ferocity. He looked around as if trying to spot his lover in the crowd before turning back to the leader of the crew. "What the hell do you mean? He was supposed to be here hours ago, why are we only hearing about this now?"

Shinji frowned as well, realising the logic in Grimmjow's question he turned to the female, the woman shaking her head and shrugging. "He's one of the wilder ones, he's not as disciplined as most of the dancers, gifted and talented definitely but I've never tried to contain him. He didn't make it to rehearsal today but he's had the routine down for weeks. Where was he today? Can we track him down?"

Everyone turned to Grimmjow, as if he had a tracker on his lover. "I haven't seen him in two weeks because of this, he was home." Grimmjow turned the stares to Isshin and the girls, Yuzu visibly upset.

"He left, just after lunch. Said he had to pick something up at your place Grimm. He wanted his shirt or something and was hoping to catch you at home."

Grimmjow thought for a moment before remembering Ichigo's favourite sleeveless top was in the clean washing pile in his utility room. He was supposed to have dropped it off the night before but had completely forgotten. "Shit, I was supposed to bring it to him last night." Grimmjow stood and grabbed his jacket up. "I'll go home and see if he's there."

"I'll call the hospital and see if he's been taken in, he was on his skates." Isshin pulled his phone out, Grimmjow giving him a curt nod before heading out.

"I'm coming with you Grimm." Kensei hopped over the back of his seat, walking along the currently empty row to meet the taller man. Kensei was one of the dance crew that Grimmjow got along with. He didn't dislike any of them but he had a bit more in common with the older, quieter male.

"Why would he be at you place? Does he have a key?" They walked quickly, ducking round the queues for the toilets and the refreshment stand until they were out of the door.

"No yet, I was going to give him one but he's been a bit unavailable recently. Why the hell didn't he call before heading over? I was working today." Grimmjow was worried and mostly convinced that he was going on a wild goose chase to his place. He'd come straight from his work, still smelling a bit of oil but convinced he'd got most of it off. Ulquiorra had given him the once over before allowing him to leave.

They jumped into Grimmjow's truck, the engine growling as they took off. The theatre was on Grimmjow's side of town so it took less than ten minutes before Grimmjow was abandoning his truck on the kerbside and heading inside, Kensei on his heels. Grimmjow considered the lift but hit the stairs, brushing past Melony without a word, the timid woman shrinking against the wall with the black trash bag clutched in her hand. Kensei spared the strange woman a half smile as he followed Grimmjow out of the stairwell into the empty hall, Grimmjow opening his door and shouting his lover's name.

"_Ichigo!"_ There was no reply, Grimmjow hunting his rooms quickly but coming up empty handed. He found the shirt half way down the pile, the rest of the laundry dumped onto the floor before Grimmjow left his home with the shirt in his hand. "He's not here; can you call Shinji and see if they've had any luck?"

Kensei nodded, pulling his phone out and taking a step to the side. Grimmjow ran his hands through his hair, pulling slightly as he thudded his back into the wall. He watched Kensei, the other glancing up at him and shaking his head slightly. Grimmjow straightened off the wall with a growl, turning and punching it like it had given offence. He heard a light gasp; turning and seeing Melony back up the stairs, doing everything to keep her eyes down.

"Melony, have you seen my boyfriend Ichigo?" Grimmjow grabbed the girl gently, feeling her tremble in his grip. He loosened his grip to a simple touch, staring imploringly at the other.

She didn't struggle but she turned away, keeping her face away. The hallway fell silent for a second, only being broken by a muffled thud. It came from the girls' place, Grimmjow glancing up before turning back to the girl in his hands.

"Melony, where is my Ichigo?" Grimmjow calmed his voice down, keeping his anger in control for the moment.

"She took him." The words were almost breathed, so quiet it took Grimmjow a second to process them.

"Where? Where did she take him?" That was the only important thing in Grimmjow's mind; he'd work the rest of the details out along the way.

Melony just looked at her front door as if it was the front gates of Hell, real tears flowing down her face. She then turned her face away, opening her hand so a pink fluffy key chain dangled out from her fingers. Grimmjow took it gently, the girl letting it fall into his hand.

Grimmjow took one look at Kensei, seeing the anger inside him reflected in the other's eyes before walking over to the door. He put the key in gently, turning it slowly before pushing the door carefully. It didn't matter it seemed as the door creaked loudly at the slightest push.

"Mel, I need some help in here. Bring in some more towels, bloods starting to stain the fucking mats."

Grimmjow's face went blank; the dark look he'd been sporting vanished as he straightened himself. Kensei gripped his arm for a moment, standing side by side as they approached the open door the woman was clearly behind. It led into the bathroom, the men seeing the woman crouching over the tub. Both of them tensed as they approached the door, their height giving them a good vantage point over the side of the tub. A long leg was cocked up on the side, red smears on it that still looked wet. The body was undressed from the waist down but the other half was obscured by the female holding a towel to the body in the tub. Kensei and Grimmjow exchanged a look of fury, the person in the tub was clearly in trouble.

_"MEL!_ Hurry up, it won't stop."

"Mel isn't coming." Grimmjow's voice was clear of any inflection, showing his anger only in its lack of emotion. Loly swung his head round, eyes wide as she fell on his ass. Grimmjow shoved the door open more, about to reach into the tub but stopping with a jerk as he saw the face of the guy in the tub. He turned to the girl on the floor, her hands stained red with the blood. "Where is he?"

**Drop me a wee line if you enjoyed this nonsense!**


	6. Chapter 6

Hello folks! Unless you've only just read chapters 4 and 5 today then you'll have to go back. Not huge revisions but changes in wording and breaks and stuff. The start of this one was in the last chapter and I have revised the end. A few folks had said to leave it but I didn't like the silent Ichigo I'd made. He was pissed so I let him get pissed this time. Still my OOC but not OOmyC this time. I'm happier with it anyway.

Thanks for reviewing folks, one last shout out about a new story, Salt the Wounds by Vincent Luccion and ME! but it's on his profile so you'll have to go find him. He reviews this story so you'll find him there. (He should review this story, it's written for him after all...)

Hugs to all, smooches if you want them!

Phoe  
xxxxx

"It's not Ichigo?" Kensei was standing back a bit, the small bathroom not being big enough for the three of them.

"No, it's some guy with a weird red Mohawk. And what looks like half a dick, what the hell is going on?" Grimmjow pulled the towel off the guy for a second, dropping it back down with a wince. He turned to the woman again, gripping her by the upper arms and raising her up.

"He's in the bedroom; get him the hell away from here." She winced away, scowling but scared.

"Watch her, don't let her go anywhere." Grimmjow dropped her, leaving the bathroom while tripping over towels in the way. He gripped Kensei on the way past, needing a bit of grounding before slamming the bedroom door open.

Ichigo looked straight at him, fury boiling in his brown eyes. There was a hint of relief when he identified the person through the door but the gag round his mouth left him unable to shout out. The cloth was pulled tight, the corners of Ichigo's mouth were red, blood staining his chin and there was something stuffed inside to stop him forming sounds. He was sitting on a chair with his arms behind him and his struggled showed Grimmjow that he was restrained. Grimmjow dashed over, pulling at the white ropes loose. Ichigo automatically lifted his hands to pull at the gag round his mouth, Grimmjow grabbing at them to stop him hurting himself.

"Shhh, it's alright Babe. Here." Grimmjow tugged the cloth up the back of Ichigo's head and off, gently pulling the bit out of his mouth. He used his free hand to pull the sock out of Ichigo's mouth, Ichigo working his jaw a bit, wincing. Grimmjow didn't have a chance to react when Ichigo threw himself forwards, wrapping his long arms around the other. "Hey, I've got you now. Are you hurt? Will I call an ambulance?"

Ichigo didn't respond right away, pressing himself against Grimmjow as tightly as he could like he was trying to hide inside him. After a moment his grip slackened slightly and he took a deep breath, releasing it as a sigh. "I'll live. I don't know what happened; I don't know what's going on." Ichigo lifted his hands and pressed it against the side of his head, wincing.

Grimmjow caught his hand, turning the head to peer through the orange spikes so that he could check the damage. The skin was split and had been bleeding but was mostly stopped. He turned Ichigo's head back round, pressing a kiss onto his cheek. "It looks nasty love, going to have to see a doctor or something about it, anything else?"

Ichigo was frowning as he thought about it for a moment, his eyebrows dipping as what had really happened came back to him, the elation at seeing his other half fading slightly. He stood up without warning and headed out the room quickly. Grimmjow had the good foresight to grab Ichigo before he launched himself at Loly and the man in the bath, Ichigo nearly spitting in his anger.

"You fucking bitch, where the hell do you get off. Let go of me Grimm." He lashed out towards her, struggling with the larger man holding him but not getting anywhere.

Ichigo was calmed slightly by Grimmjow lifting him out of sight of the other two, his fury and adrenaline low kicking in and bringing on the tears. Grimmjow glanced over at Kensei, the other glaring down at the cowering woman at his feet.

"Grimm, this guy in the tub isn't looking great, I've called for an ambulance and the police but I don't know if he's going to make it." Kensei had taken a quick look at the wound but he didn't know any more than to keep pressure on it, the towels he was using were saturated anyway.

Ichigo pushed himself away from Grimmjow again. "That fucker isn't going to die and get me in trouble." Ichigo shoved his way into the bathroom, kicking the woman over in the process but not on purpose. His thoughts were that if he'd kicked her on purpose she'd have been out the window. He glanced around, seeing there wasn't anything in the bathroom before he started to call out orders. "Grimm I need fabric, anything relatively clean and I'd really like psycho bitch out of here. She's already thrown me down the stairs and set a rapist on me to I do not really want her in my personal bubble."

Ichigo didn't look up as he was tossed some bedding, the blood soaked towel going on the floor with a splat that sparked over the walls and door. He took little pleasure in the man's state; he'd only been defending himself when the guy had shoved his dick in Ichigo's mouth. With enough pressure and the non-saturated material, the bleeding seemed to slow as the professionals arrived, a paramedic taking over for him.

Ichigo stood a bit wobbly, standing against the wall as they fought to get the guy out of the bathtub and only a gurney. Everyone seemed to be concentrating on the attacker, Ichigo getting ignored which actually upset him, he'd been through too much already that day and his head really hurt; standing for only another moment before sliding to the floor while watching.

Grimmjow saw him go down, trying to speak to the police while keeping his eyes on everything. Loly had to be watched, the paramedics helping the guy had to be watched but Ichigo was his priority. He shot over to his side, picking him up before heading to a more open space. The policeman helped him out, grabbing an ambulance technician on the way.

Grimmjow ran over what he knew, Ichigo lying quiet for a moment until he laughed blackly.

"He was coming round to my place to get something when she took him, tied him up and the guy in the tub,"

"The guy in the tub was supposed to rape me. He was just there; don't know if he's fucking one of them or family or what. She caught me banging on your door, chased me down the stairs, pushed me down the stairs; I bumped my head then, and my leg. I guess they got me back up and tied me to the chair. That bitch slaps hard by the way and she wanted me to 'act like the whore I was'." Ichigo fell into giggles, his eyes rolling up in his head for a moment.

"Sir, just lay quiet now, we can get the rest of the story later. I need to take a look at you; can you tell me how many fingers?"

"Three,"

The paramedic frowned, he was only holding up two. "Sorry sir, can you have another look?"

"No, three inches, he shoved three inches of his cock inside my mouth."

"Sir, we can get the rest of the story later, now the fingers."

"There is three inches of cock lying on the floor in the bedroom; my mouth still tastes like blood and cock. Grimm, have you got any gum?" Ichigo tried to get up but the three men at his sides stopped him.

"Sir,"

"There are two fucking fingers, there were two at the start and two the second time, are wwe done with the fingers now?" Ichigo tried to cover his face with his hands but Grimmjow caught one, holding it and pressing a kiss to his knuckles. "I bit it off; he was talking about where it was going next, touching me so I bit down." Ichigo paused for a second, his eyes filling. "Oh fuck, I bit his cock off," Ichigo tried to get up again, turning to where he'd seen the gurney. "Shit is he going to be alright, I mean is he going to live?"

"Sir, he'll live. Be peeing sitting down for the rest of his life but he'll live." The paramedic shone a torch into Ichigo's eyes, the other squinting away and trying to bat the light with his hands. "You on the other hand need a head scan. Does it hurt anywhere else?"

"My mouth, my leg where I fell and my shoulder. Grimm what time is it?" Ichigo was helped to a seated position before lifted onto a gurney getting pushed by a female paramedic.

"It's just after six. Did you have anything else with you? A bag or anything?"

"My exam! Shit we've got to go; maybe I can go on at the end." Ichigo tried to get up again, only to be denied, again.

"Sir, Ichigo please you're in no state to sit an exam. You will be able to apply for a resit paper. Now we're going to the hospital. Mr Jeaggerjaques can you contact the family please?"

"He's coming with me." Ichigo grabbed at Grimmjow, eyes wide and panicky.

"Yes, of course, we still have a couple of things to do down at the ambulance before we can leave. Mr Jeaggerjaques?"

Grimmjow said he would call and that he would grab Ichigo's bag, giving the boy a kiss on the forehead before he was wheeled away. Kensei said he'd drive his truck to the hospital and meet him there. Grimmjow pulled his phone out and called Ichigo's father first, no answer even after it rang for over a minute so Grimmjow called Shinji, the blond answered his phone on the toilet and in the bath; nothing stopped him.

"Shin, we've got him. We're taking him to the hospital. Can you get Isshin to head over please but maybe keep the girls with you? He's hurt."

"Shit what happened? _Dr G, we're leaving. No, you SSSSHHHHHHHHHHH, fucking bitch. _We'll meet you there."

Grimmjow sat in the seats at the back, Ichigo strapped on the bed and keeping quiet now. The female paramedic assured Grimmjow that he was stable and would probably just need rest. The ride to the hospital took twenty minutes, uncomfortable twenty minutes for Grimmjow with his long legs and broad shoulders but he survived it, following after the gurney into the hospital. Isshin was already there, filling out paper work and he restrained his usual enthusiasm at seeing his son, stroking his head gently. Isshin wasn't above screaming and jumping on Ichigo in public but he was always a doctor first.

It took two and a half hours for Ichigo to get the green light to go home, his head cleared, his leg impressively bruised and his shoulder only had a few strained ligaments. The police had pressed for a rape test to be done but Ichigo had refused, saying it hadn't happened there for there would be no evidence. They did swap his mouth out and took impressions of his teeth but he freely admitted to biting and tearing the penis off so it wasn't like they had to prove anything. He did admit to being scared and threatened, touched in places by the man where only Grimmjow should have access to and he was treated like the victim he was, not an assailant of any kind, his actions going in under defence.

Grimmjow took his keys off Kensei before the man left after hanging around for an hour. He held Ichigo close as they walked out of the patient area, heading for the car park where Ichigo was faced with a dilemma, who to go home with.

"Go home with your dad; you know you don't want to come back to my building."

"Yeah, Rapey central isn't really my favourite place to be." Ichigo glanced over at his dad, knowing he should go home but he really wanted Grimmjow with him.

"Grimm, go and get anything you need and come to ours, my little Yuzu will have made us all supper by now and if I eat yours as well I'll get fat." Ichigo looked over at his dad, the no fraternization rule clear in his head. Ichigo had been told after he turned sixteen that there would be no sleep overs of boy/girlfriends under his roof. "You don't want to go to his but you want him, easy solution. Shoo, hurry up or there will be none for you." Isshin made shooing gestures at Grimmjow, him shaking his head at the silliness in the older man. Grimmjow pulled Ichigo in for a kiss, Ichigo clutching his arms and responding even with the audience of his dad.

Later that night they lay together in the guest bedroom at Isshin's, Ichigo's room only having a single bed in it after all. Grimmjow was playing with a box which Ichigo eventually snatched out of his hand.

"What the hell is this? You've been fiddling with is since supper." Ichigo wasn't rude enough to open it without permission.

"It's for you, but I don't want to give it to you now."

"Is it the bell end of a guy trying to hurt me?" Ichigo asked seriously, cracking a grin when Grimmjow looked at him incredulously. "Then just give it to me."

Grimmjow shrugged, gesturing him to open it. "Yup, a key to Rapey Central, see told you you wouldn't want it."

"Grimm are you asking me to move in with you?" Ichigo knew they'd only been together for three and a bit months but he was pleasantly surprised at this development.

"Well no, not yet anyway I just wanted you to be able to come and go from my place. Eventually though yeah, I want you to move in with me."

"Well, when you're looking for your new place next month, why don't we look together, you can stay in it till I finish school and then we can talk again. How does that sound?"

"Sounds like a plan."

**Ok, next chapter will be the last, hope the revisions went down okay. xxxxx**


	7. Chapter 7

How long has it been? a week, maybe two? (months...)

Excuses? Yeah got a few, do they matter to you? Probably not.

Anyway this is it! Final chapter and it's a happy ending (very happy if you know what i mean, wink wink.) #subtleasabrick

Phoebe, signing out  
xxxxxxxx

Chapter 7

Shinji almost span into the space, glaring at the massive white SUV that had challenged him for it. He pulled the key out with a smug look on his face before turning to his passengers, seeing the static horror written all over their faces. "Oh for fuck's sake it wasn't that fast."

Kensei flexed his fingers, releasing the handle at his side from his death grip before glancing at the driver, terror still ingrained on his face. "Mind if I drive home?" His voice shook slightly but there wasn't anything he could do about that.

Shinji rolled his eyes, tossing the minivan key at the larger male before getting out with a huff. He was muttering under his breath but most of them were still getting their senses back to normal to bother about him. Yuzu waved at them from the door, her twin had her arms crossed over her chest with a bothered look on her face. The look mainly came from having to deal with her juvenile father who was holding a programme out and dancing around, imitating her older brother who was featuring in the show.

Ichigo had missed his official exams but since his school had an autumnal recital, he was allowed to take a featured solo which would be judged for his grade so he could graduate the same year as his class, albeit two months later. Karin was insanely proud of her big brother for his recovery and his hard work, he had a place in a teaching programme starting in a couple of weeks that would probably take him with or without that day's results but he's been working that hard there was no way he'd fail.

It had been interesting having him home so much after his assault, him and his blue bodyguard. Karin got on with Grimmjow really well, the older male was more than happy to roughhouse or kick the ball around with her when her brother was studying. That and he was very complimentary about Yuzu's cooking which got anyone into Karin's good books.

Grimmjow was missing from the gathering outside the theatre the night of Ichigo's recital for one very easy to understand reason; he wouldn't be separated from the boy's side. Even Ichigo had tried to make him leave when they'd arrived at the artists' door at 3pm earlier that day but he'd just chuckled and pushed the door open, looking back at his boyfriend expectantly. Ichigo had called their dad to tell them he'd arrived safely, a stipulation of the day, and had told them Grimmjow was staying, no matter what he tried to do to make him leave.

Shinji corralled his troupe and family attachment into their seats, Yuzu and Karin leaving a seat for Grimmjow even though he'd not use it just in time for the curtain coming up. There were plenty of complaints about their late arrival but Shinji had given them the stink eye until they shut up.

The lights were down, every eye on the stage.

_iiiiiiiii_

Grimmjow sat, perched on a fairly uncomfortable stool on the left wing of the stage. From there he could see the makeup mirrors, the wardrobe rails and the stage, giving him a panoramic on his lover. Ichigo didn't have his own dressing room or anything like that, it wasn't a show like that so Grimmjow gave the other performers the privacy they were due by having the door in his view. If Ichigo was behind that door, his eyes were fixed there. There was only one was in the room and he watched each and every person enter and leave that room until Ichigo left, a worried look in his face. That made Grimmjow frown, watching the pert bottom lip of his lover disappear between his teeth.

Ichigo had recovered well; at least that's what the doctors' said. He'd suffered relatively mild injuries, not needing any hospital time anyway but his mental recovery was longer. He didn't like being held too tightly, especially at night. Grimmjow had to be careful not to roll over and hold his lover in bed, Ichigo reacted poorly to that. As in kicking, thrashing and generally kicking the shit out of his 'attacker'. Grimmjow had suffered a black eye and a sore nut sack after he pulled his boyfriend in for a cuddle, something that actually sent Ichigo back a couple of stages with his remorse at hurting the man he loved. Grimmjow stated he was fine, as he clutched the bag of frozen peas to his tenders, kissing Ichigo's knuckles but Ichigo didn't sleep the next night, Grimmjow taking the sofa the following so that Ichigo would rest. They had got back on track, Ichigo not lashing out the same way but Grimmjow did sleep with a cup the two nights he joined his lover after the jockey kick.

The worried look set alarms blaring in Grimmjow's chest but he reasoned with his Neanderthal self that the other male had non-assault reasons to be worried and he had to keep his distance, as promised. Ichigo was in skin tight clothing, which made Grimmjow lick his lips for a moment, a pair of black muscle hugging leggings and a white high necked sleeveless top outlined every curve and line he liked to run his tongue over and left very little to the imagination in-between Ichigo's legs. One of the scenes involved a large group of males, Ichigo getting groped a bit and if Grimmjow hadn't had to sit through hours of dress rehearsals he might be incredibly jealous but after seeing the way everyone was just doing their jobs over, _and over and over_ and if any one of those males had been thinking impure thoughts if would be written all over the front of their skin tight leggings anyways he's had to take a chill and just watch his lover's ass, one of the few perks of forcing his way into Ichigo's schedule.

Ichigo was standing alone for a moment, stretching his feet by pressing them back and forth over the toes. Grimmjow stared, he was allowed, taking everything in from his lover's gelled orange spikes too his heaving defined chest. He'd missed holding the other in the three weeks since he'd officially found an apartment and was hoping that if Ichigo passed this grading that they could finally, office ally move in together. Ichigo still had a year of teacher training ahead of him, most of which would take place in a school anyway but he still wanted the other. He wanted him near, always there in a totally non-sexual way just because he liked spending time with him. He also wanted him there, naked in the shower, naked on their bed that he'd bought new for the new place, under him, over him, surrounding him in every way.

A squeeze at Grimmjow's knee broke him away from his thoughts, his jeans uncomfortably tight as he watched Ichigo's toned ass saunter past, standing on the edge of the curtain, waiting for the music cue. He gave Grimmjow a glance, his saucy look letting Grimmjow know he'd been caught out on his naughty thoughts. Grimmjow glanced around before discretely adjusting himself, watching Ichigo out on the stage. He's seen the performance enough to be able to count along with the dancers, Ichigo being lifted by three other males before he dropped backwards, his weight cushioned. He tumbled to the floor gracefully, all his limbs flopping slightly until the prima came out, her dancing, apparently, the only thing that could wake him. Ichigo surged up, using muscles that shouldn't exist in a male body in Grimmjow's opinion before allowing the female to flop around him, Grimmjow eyes only ever being on his lover. He was sure the girl was doing exquisite motions, sure she was in top form but compared to Ichigo she might have well as been an actual swan. Not that it was Swan Lake they were performing.

The performance moved on, Grimmjow's attention waning if Ichigo wasn't on stage, preferring to watch the other male in make-up or stretching. Stretching being his preference.

Two hours eighteen minutes wasn't a long time, there were longer lines at Disney World but when sitting on a wooden stool, two hours eighteen minutes was long enough. He got up, did a circuit round his stool but he never let the other male out of his sight. He wasn't an asshole enough to crowd him at the makeup mirror or to follow Ichigo to the bathroom but he couldn't bring himself to relax.

Shinji tried to get both of them to attend some form of counselling, together or separate but both were adamant that they were 'fine'. Both knew neither were fine but were working on it. Ichigo still didn't like being held down and Grimmjow still had panic moments if he didn't know exactly where Ichigo was and who he was with.

The night was cool when the two lovers exited through the artists' door, the crew hanging for them. Grimmjow had Ichigo's bag in one hand, his other thrown loosely round the other's shoulders. Shinji and the rest broke out in applause at the sight of Ichigo who blushed but smiled regardless.

"So, we giving you a lift home, to the warehouse?" Shinji knew Ichigo wanted to go home with Grimmjow but hadn't been able to bring himself to go through with it.

Ichigo glanced up at his boyfriend, Grimmjow smiling at him, the smile not quite reaching his blue eyes. "Nah, I'm alright. See you guys on Tuesday for rehearsal alright?"

"See you then Baby Dancer. Call me if you need something." Shinji didn't mess around, bitching at his crew until they poured in to the vehicle. Grimmjow tightened his hold on Ichigo for a heartbeat, loosening before the other could panic.

"I'll drop you at your dad's. Want to hit anywhere for food first?" Grimmjow swallowed slightly, feeling he couldn't have swelling in his chest. He wanted Ichigo home with _him, _but if he brought it up and was rejected _again_ it would hurt worse. The guy had been attacked, in Grimmjow's building, there was no way he'd feel comfortable even if the location was different. A different building just meant different neighbours; anyone of them could be as psycho as his old ones. He'd spend ages on sex offender's registers checking the apartment building over but he could be too careful.

"I am a bit hungry, what have you got back at yours to eat?"

Grimmjow shrugged, not thinking the question through. "Dunno: noodles, soup, bread, snacks. What do you fancy?"

"Noodles would be good, you know, after."

Grimmjow headed towards his truck, hitting the unlock button while frowning at Ichigo's statement. "After what?" He didn't get a verbal answer to his question, just pressed against the car's body by his lover's hot, slim frame. Ichigo threaded his fingers through Grimmjow's hair, tilting his head just right so their kiss was comfortable and deep at the same time. Grimmjow's hands came to rest lightly on Ichigo's hips, his thumbs stroking the skin just above Ichigo's jeans lightly as he enjoyed the contact. This was as intense at they'd got since Ichigo's assault, making out always ended when Grimmjow appeared to be trapping or holding Ichigo even slightly too hard which made intimacy difficult for the pair since Grimmjow was so domineering. He'd bit it back, allowing Ichigo to set the pace but it ended with just kissing. Grimmjow felt Ichigo grind their groins together, stealing a moan from the larger male too easily just from the shock of it.

"Noodles after you fuck me. I want you, can you feel how much?" Ichigo spoke against Grimmjow's lips clutching the larger man's biceps and pushing himself flush with the other.

Grimmjow's fingers dug into Ichigo's hips, pulling him in and holding him tightly. He swallowed thickly, taking a breath and controlling himself. He leaned forward and pecked Ichigo on the lips before separating them and pushing the other away. "Come on, I'll drop you at your dad's." Grimmjow turned his back in Ichigo, blinking his eyes for a second to alleviate the burning he was feeling. He _wasn't_ going to cry because his boyfriend was teasing him. It wasn't Ichigo's fault, Ichigo was just as horny as Grimmjow was but he'd lose it quickly as soon as 'little Grimmjow' came out and Grimmjow was not up for himself becoming littler if Ichigo panicked at the wrong moment.

Ichigo was left cold at the side of the car, arms still up as if he was still holding his taller lover but they were empty. His eyes were burning as well, his with shame however at his actions. Grimmjow was being overly patient, overly nice about Ichigo's issues with intimacy. It's not like Grimmjow reminded him of the red haired man that had tried to force him, he didn't really give a shit to be honest but he knew his subconscious wasn't so easy to control. Grimmjow had smiled through kicks to the groin, tears during kisses and trembles through hugs but Ichigo was done, he wanted the other male but now had to worry the other didn't want him. He would throw himself a million times but Grimmjow only seemed to catch him with kid gloves, not the warm large hands of a lover. It was his own fault; he had no business being traumatised when _nothing_ happened.

The car started, the large engine noise breaking the silent night. Grimmjow's door was still open but he was inside, facing away from Ichigo. Ichigo's arms wrapped around himself, feeling the chill the night pressed on him before he turned away from the car, blinking his eyes to clear them before walking the opposite direction.

He got a dozen steps from the back bumper of the car before the large hands he's just been thinking of turned him sharply, Grimmjow's face pulling a deep frown which broke at the sight of Ichigo's tears. "Where the hell are you going?" The words were still harsh but the tone had dropped from what Grimmjow had intended.

"I don't know, the warehouse?" He ended his statement with a question as he genuinely didn't have a direction in mind when he turned from the car.

"Get in the fucking car. I'll drop you if you don't want to go to your dad's. You could've just said." Grimmjow huffed as he dragged Ichigo back towards his still running car.

Ichigo wrenched his arm out, wincing as the grip tightened and he felt the pain up his arm. "I don't want to go to my dad's!" Grimmjow stared at him after he shrieked. "I don't want to go to the warehouse!" Grimmjow now looked at him concerned, one blue eyebrow up. Ichigo surged forwards, gripping the chiselled face in both hands and kissing Grimmjow firmly. "I want to be with you, I want to wake up with you. I want to eat noodles in my underwear with you."

"I can come back to your dad's with you, I'm sure he won't mind."

Ichigo rolled his eyes at his lover's naivety. "Grimm, take me home, to _our_ home."

Grimmjow's blue eyes widened, finally realising what the other meant. "You want to come back to my place?"

"Yes, I want to sleep on that big new bed you got. Please."

Grimmjow drove at the speed limit back to his place. There were exactly five speed cameras between the theatre and his new place and each one laughed at him as he drove past it. The locked the car using the remote on the keys as Ichigo led the way into the lobby, heading to the elevator and pressing the number six. The ride was short and silent, their hands connected and held tightly as they stole glances at each other, drawing smirks when caught.

Ichigo was out of the doors before they fully opened, pulling Grimmjow after him and towards Grimmjow's door. Ichigo had been there many times but had yet to spend the night. He pulled his keys out, opening the door with his own copy of the key before tossing them on the table behind the sofa. He turned to Grimmjow, small smirk on his face as he quickly removed his t-shirt, tossing it somewhere to the left. He toed off his shoes as he unbuckled his belt, Grimmjow slamming the door shut before he dropped the jeans to the floor, the boxers he was wearing following after. They were kicked to the side and Ichigo stood in all his glory, his confidence wavering as Grimmjow stood staring. He sucked in a quick breath as he was lifted, ass getting dumped on the table next to his keys as Grimmjow sucked on his neck, pushing in-between Ichigo's legs. Ichigo's bare erection chafed on Grimmjow's jeans, the rough sensation drawing a gasp out of the smaller male.

Grimmjow drew back sharply, panic on his face slightly until he saw the lusty lidded look in his lover. He ran his hands down Ichigo's body, feeling the other arch into him as they settled on Ichigo's hips. He curved them upwards, pulling the smaller body into his as he circled the narrow waist. Another sound escaped the other, this time a moan as their bodies touched. Ichigo's patience seemed to run out pretty quickly after that, yanking Grimmjow's polo shirt off and throwing it before sinking his teeth into the rounded pectorals in front. No matter how hard Ichigo worked and how much he bulked he was never going to look like Grimmjow, he wasn't built to carry it and he was fine with it. He did like to look at the other though, loving the lines and sharp definitions all over Grimmjow's body. Grimmjow hissed as he licked and nibbled his way across Grimmjow torso, Grimmjow's big hands sinking into Ichigo's vibrant hair. He pulled the younger man up, pressing their open mouths together and swallowing Ichigo's sounds. Grimmjow hadn't completely resolved himself to the feeling, knowing Ichigo could at any moment freak out but he was enjoying them until it happened. He sank to his knees and swallowed Ichigo without a warning, a hollow shriek leaving the other at the feeling. He deep throated Ichigo, feeling the smooth head press down and trigger his gag reflex slightly. He swallowed, Ichigo letting out a raspy noise before hollowing his cheeks and rapidly moving over the other. Ichigo's hips moved with him, helpless noises coming from the other that made Grimmjow grin round his mouthful. He came off with a slurp, trailing his tongue past Ichigo's balls and down, holding the sacks to the side for a moment as he licked a trail up under them, flicking over Ichigo's ass.

A garbled _oh god_ came out of the other, making Grimmjow grin before he did it again, taking longer and pressing the tip of his tongue in that time. Ichigo gasped loudly, his ass pressing back, wanting more. Grimmjow pulled his hips forward, Ichigo falling into his back and hooking his heels on the table to hold himself up to more of the pleasurably torment. Grimmjow speared the little hole with his tongue, teasing it open slightly and soaking it. He threaded his little finger in gently, curving it round and pressing it along the walls. The soft warm feeling made him close his eyes, the memories of it being round his flesh flooding his mind. He wasn't rushing though, or getting his hopes up.

The pinkie was replaced with his middle finger, wanting the length to feel and touch all he could. Ichigo was opening up with ease, a second finger slipping in and drawing a delighted moan out. Grimmjow stood himself up, keeping his hand busy as he draped himself over Ichigo. His weight would probably pull a reaction out but Grimmjow needed Ichigo to call stop sooner rather than later if he was going to. What Grimmjow didn't expect was the plea for _more._

"If I give you more it'll be everything, I don't know if you want that."

"I want you. I want you in me, I want you to fuck me, cum in me and hold me all night. Right now I need you, and you've got too many damn clothes on." Ichigo reached past Grimmjow's busy hand and hauled on Grimmjow's belt, pulling it open so it snapped over his own ass. He pulled the button fly open and pushed down, unable to get them far without help but Grimmjow was happy to assist. He was soon dragged in by Ichigo's long toned legs and his hard-on was lying on Ichigo's thigh, beads of pre-cum coating the red tip. Ichigo swirled a finger over the tip, taking it to his lips and sucking on it, moaning lightly.

Grimmjow pulled his fingers out, gripping Ichigo by the hips and pulling him flush, Grimmjow's dick sitting neatly between his balls, sticking straight up. Ichigo moved slightly, rubbing himself on the shaft which made Grimmjow growl, holding the other tighter.

"Please Grimm," Ichigo gripped them both for a moment, fisting them before dropping his own and manoeuvring Grimmjow's cock down. Grimmjow's hand went to help, lining himself up before sheathing himself slowly. Grimmjow's face paled at first before turning red, the pressure inside himself unbearable as the tight heat enveloped him. Ichigo arched again, his head turned to the side and his eyes screwed tight. Ichigo's left heel slipped off the table but Grimmjow caught it, lifting the whole leg to rest on his chest. He pressed a kiss to the calf before pulling out and slowly entering again, Ichigo hissing gently at the feeling. Grimmjow kept the slow movements up; calming his blood flow as he just enjoyed the feelings but when Ichigo lifted his other leg up, Grimmjow had to stop as he felt himself falling deeper.

His motions grew firmer, clutching Ichigo's legs to his chest. He lost himself for a while, the slap of his hips off Ichigo's ass punctuating his thrusts as he listened to Ichigo's responses. He grabbed the neglected member, his spit drying on it but it was weeping enough to ease the motions mimicking their love as he handled it. Ichigo's arms moved constantly, from gripping the table edge to pulling on his own hair to digging his nails into Grimmjow's arms. They settled, one on the wrist holding his dick and the other on the table edge just as he crashed over, his back arching up as his cum spilled onto his stomach. Grimmjow split Ichigo's legs apart, leaning in and resting his forehead on Ichigo's sternum before finding his own end, spilling himself inside the man he loved. They stayed like that for a moment, Ichigo flopping back onto the suddenly very uncomfortable table while Grimmjow tried to remember his own name.

"Well, that's this room christened, where to next?"

**Oh well another one finished. Yup that really was mainly smut, but what more did it need? On to my next story - yes i know i've still got one to finish but it's paused for now. **

**Not sure whether to make the next one Grimm-Ichi or throw Renji in again. He's in the story and could easily be in the romance. not wanting to make it a triangle - at least no with those three...**

**Look out for Banking on You - working title that is soooooo cheesy if you know the plot. Which i do, kinda... **

**Let me know what you think of this nonesense and hope to see you on the next! Vince, hope you loved it. **

**xxx**


End file.
